


Juego Perverso

by Bekh4kitty



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Jon Snow - Fandom, Juego de Tronos
Genre: Besos que matan, Casi Jonerys, Decepciones, Delirio friki, Descubriendo el yo interior, F/M, Fantasias sucias, Gen, Grupo muy intimo, In Love, Jon cachondo, Juventud confundida, Menage et trois, Multi, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Pelusa, Sam&Gilly, Sexo, Sexo por interés, Sexo selvaje(fututo), Sorpresas y golpes de la vida, a Robb le gusta la concha y la salchicha, amigos con derechos, estamos llegando a eso, primer beso, puro amor, universidad, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekh4kitty/pseuds/Bekh4kitty
Summary: El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme.... excepto tú.🎬 Nueva actualización♥️ capítulo 6 ♥️:" Deja caer tu mascara"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirame a los ojos y dime si eres real
> 
> detén el tiempo y deja que
> 
> el cielo sea testigo de nuestra historia.
> 
> Si para estar contigo fue necesario sufrir
> 
> entonces valió la pena
> 
> ahora llename de ti
> 
> cobija mis noches frías con el calor tus brazos
> 
> déjame beber la vida de tus labios.

Jon

Quien Me hubiera dicho que cuando el amor es tan profundo y viene a faltar; todo se convierte en un infierno. Sobre todo cuando uno mismo es culpable de su propio dolor.....de su dolor.

Volverme Prisionero de la melancolía y del remordimiento.Tratar de aplacar la sensación de soledad que me esta matando aferrándose a los recuerdos,a las fotos,a las cartas .mi tesoro.

Nunca fui uno atento a las fechas especiales. Por alguna mal sana razón existían dos que recordaba siempre particularmente ; el otoño de tres años atrás,cuando se marchó y la segunda,un día como hoy,cálido y lleno de flores,el día en que la perdí.....

" _Mierda!_ " -Esa era mi vida, una mierda,un completo desastre.

Le negé la única cosa que ella quería de mí.Me negé a las millones de cosas que ella me ofrecia. Fui tan superficial, no supe valorar el cariño que me brindaba . Ahora estoy condenado a vivir añorandola, soñando con sus besos,con el calor de su cuerpo, con su dulce risa.

" _Maldición!_ "- Es la única palabra que pienso cada vez que me desperto y descubro que no era real...no más.

Quisiera dormir para siempre...no pido mucho.

El miedo de perder su recuerdo me aterroriza,la necesidad de buscar y tocar las pocas cosas que dejo es una emergencia total.Entre aquellas cosas hay muchisimas fotos de nuestros buenos tiempos,de cuando eramos solo amigos,en todas esta preciosa y en todas me mira con devoción.

"Como puede se tan ciego?como no pude verlo entonces?! ,porque ahora! despues de tanto tiempo. Ahora,cuando es demasiado tarde.....

Ella siempre me amo.

Cierro los ojos esperando a que todo sea una mal sueño. Deseo abrirlos y verla sentada sobre nuestra cama o simplemente escucharla cantar debajo de la ducha.Pero de nuevo la realidad me golpea con crueldad, La cama esta vacía y el único sonido que se escucha son los latidos acelerado de mi corazón.

" _Rabia_ "...

Un grito desgarrador inunda la habitacion.Lagrimas,no puedo contenerlas al ver el contenido de la cajas que he tierado al suelo,un bloque de cartas llaman particularmente mi atencion,estan amarradas delicadamente con una cinta azul,su color favorito.Las acaricio con la punta de mis dedos,delicadamente imaginando su piel de porcelana.Al azar tomo una pequeña nota.....

" _Te reto a contar las estrellas en el cielo.....te conviene empezar ya porque no te bastará una vida para contarlas todas....A mi tampoco me va alcanzar esta vida para hacerte entender cuanto te quiero.... Por eso le he pedido ayuda a cada estrella._

_Ellas simbolizan el infinito amor que siento por ti._

_Feliz cumpleaños vida mia "_

Lagrimas amargas bañan mis mejillas,no soporto más....

" _Imbécil sociopático"..._

Era fácil para los demás acusarme o darme consejos no pedidos.

"Tienes que seguir adelante ; Acostumbrate a la idea que ella tiene su vida y tu tienes que vivir la tuya"

Lo intenté.....juro que lo intente, pero todos los intentos se fueron al carajo..

Acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella? ..

..Imposible!,pero se que no me quedaba otra alternativa..... cómo hacerlo?. Fue tan fácil alejarme del mundo entero,Romper lazos con todo lo que me recordaba a ella,El problema es que todo a mi alrededor me conducía a ella. Lugares,personas,esta casa,esta habitación, aquella cama....hasta una canción era suficiente para hacer revocar en mi memoria momentos que parecen pertenecer a otra vida. Una a la que no le dí la importancia que merecía... quizas,Yo nunca la merecí. A pesar de todo ella me dio todo.en cuerpo y Alma.

"Cuantos habíamos compartido.....cuanto había perdido?"

¡Demasiado!... 

Respiro con dificultad ,la angustia de saber que no volverá invade otra vez mi ser.nunca volverá a ser mía. Tenía el mundo en mis manos, observo horror mis vacias manos....tiemblo de miedo .. 

Si los dios es son gentiles conmigo,oigan mi súplica...quiero dormir y no despertar mas...no les pido mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos..
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aqui,es porque se tragaron todo este delirio,lo siento les hice perder tiempo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado...  
> Por favor sean buenos,es una de mis primeras historias escritas y nunca antes publicadas en este sitio(quizas esta por otro,un poco abandonado),asi que aqui haré algunas modificaciones,rescribiré y corregiré todos los errores y espero poder actualizar con frecuencia.  
> Nuevamente gracias ....
> 
> p.d:pido humildemente disculpas por los Horrores/Errores ortograficos.


	2. Chapter 2

Invierno 2017

☆JON / SAM☆

  
Los días pasaron muy lentamente para su gusto. Observador como al mundo continuaba con lo suyo mientras él estaba en un ángulo, inerte, tratando de encontrar almenos un motivo valido para no lanzarse de la ventana de su oficina. Por meses, sus familiares y amigos han intentado sacarlo de su estado vegetativo.Durante días, su buen amigo Sam había insistido en buscarlo por y con todos los medios posibles, hasta que logró medio convencerlo volver a ocupar su trabajo. No podría ahogarse en el dolor y en las deudas al mismo tiempo.

\- "Muchas familias dependientes de ti Jon" - Era muy bueno planteando cuestiones.- "Si la empresa se derrumba todos los que dependen de ella serán aplastados en sus escombros, no puedes poner en dificultad a las personas que creen en ti". .

'Decepcionar es un talento natural ..'

Pero esa gente no sabía nada de èl.Tomó un profundo suspiro y se alejó del gran ventanal con la maravillosa vista sobre el mar que una vez tanto admiro ' _Dany adoraba el Mar'_ , recordó. Ella era como la brisa fresca de la mañana. Su piel lechosa era suave como la arena debajo delos pies.

Pasó sus manos por el cabello y bufó cansado.Se sentía conmocionado, aturdido y débil.Tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano.Cerró los ojos esperando a que todo su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas.

-"Tienes que alimentarte mejor"- Escuchó una voz provenir desde la puerta.

Jon no respondió.Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabía que Sam no se marcharía sin enfrentar por la millonésima vez 'el argumento'. Sintió los pasos de su amigo en proximidad,Trago seco; nada detendría a Sam, se había propuesto ayudarlo, a no dejarlo ahogarse en su desdicha. En lo profundo de su ser, Jon estaba más que agradecido por el comportamiento y cercanía de su amigo.

-"Jon, tú cuerpo te está pasando factura. ¿Te quieres dejar morir de hambre?" - Preguntó aburrido. - "Creí que habíamos planteado un punto, que ibas a cuidar de ti!".

-"Fuiste tú a plantear el punto, yo no he convenido en nada con nadie"- dijo desganado. ' _Hazte un favor y déjame morir de una vez por todas'_ Pensó para sus adentros.

-"Me da igual si estas deacuerdo o no conmigo - dijo con desdén.Segundos después se arrepintió de su actitud.Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó frente a su amigo.-"Disculpa "- fue lo único que puedo decirle.Pudo ver reflejados en los ojos de Jon todo su tormento interior.Sam lo miró con tristeza.

_-_ "No tengo nada que disculparte"- dijo negando con la cabeza-"Solo sigues haciendo lo que los demás dejaron de hacer hace tiempo, tú no te rindes, eres un guerrero, un buen hombre, un buen Amigo:.

_-_ "No, no soy nada de eso..creeme"-dijo avergonzado-"Los demás no se han rendido contigo, solo están respetando tu decisión de vivir como un huraño masoquista"- respondió adusto. Jon lo miró desconcertado.Se dio cuenta que quizás la paciencia de su amigo se estaba agotando con èl y por breves momentos tuvo miedo de alejar a la única persona que continuaba lanzándole salvavidas para seguir a flote y no dejarlo ahogar en su miseria.

_☆_

_S_ am lo Miró con indignación, quería que Jon sacará un poco del dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. No importaba pasar el día entero escuchando su pena, si eso era de ayuda lo haría con gusto. Ya estaba harto de verlo en ese estado inerte, ajeno al mundo entero, autoflagelandose.

_-_ "¿Qué vas a hacer con el Cottage de Winter Town .... nunca entendi porque lo compraste?" -Preguntó tratando de romper el hielo y comenzar a abarcar 'el argumento'.

_-_ "Es asunto mío como me gasto el dinero "-respondió ácido - "No voy a explicar el porqué y tú no tienes que entender nada.¡Nadie podría entender!" - susurró. 

-"Como te pedí antes ... explícame,por favor,soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mí"- no recibí respuesta alguna, Sam grabó lo que Gilly le había insinuado algunas noches atras .. _"hostigalo, conducelo a la exasperación, estoy segura que explotará ",_ elle le había dicho.

Carraspeó nerviosamente, y decidió a ejecutar la sugerencia de su esposa. - "Yo también la amaba"- vio como Jon se tensaba -"Era una persona maravillosa,Gracias a ella conocí a Gilly, le debo mi felicidad"-. Tragó saliva y prosiguió.- "Créeme,la extraño,todos los que la quisimos lo hacemos"-.Escuchó como las inhalaciones de Jon se hacían más pesadas,con mido continuó con su cometido -"...y.....Entiendo como te sientes..todos sentimos lo mismo qu...... .. "- nisiquira logrò terminar la frase,fue interrumpido por fuerte boato,se dio la vuelta. Encontró a Jon de pie, tenía la cara roja y empapada de lágrimas,respiraba con dificultad;Había lanzado contra la pared una lámpara. Los gritos resonaban por toda la habitación, incluso al externo de esta. Sam le había dicho a Clara , la secretaría de presidencia ' _Jon hoy no estaba disponible para nadie_ '. Por momentos se preocupó por su propio bienestar, Jon daba miedo cuando se ponía furioso. 

_'Gilly tenía razón'_ -pensó .Se preguntó si algún día lo superia ,un hombre no podía vivir con tal angusta en el alma. Tomó asiento,se restrego la cara con las manos tratando de calmarse.'Esta hecho',se dijo con un poco de remordimiento.

☆ 

De tanto en tanto algún objeto caía con violenza al suelo o contra la pared. No lograba contenerse.Quería matar a Sam,como atreve a decir esas cosas, comparar sus sentimientos, definirlos igual que el de los demás. El la amaba como ninguna otra persona al mundo, ella era suya y él de ella, se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma.

¿Porqué nadie respetaba su dolor y su amor? ¿Porqué su mejor amigo le había hecho esa mala jugada? ...

-"Tú que sabes de come me siento, del infierno en el que vivo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que intente...yo traté...."- las palabra sle murieron en boca,alzó la vista y con un tembloroso susurro dijo -"Jugué todas mis cartas, jugué mal y perdí"- Sin fuerzas,se apoyo a la pared, -"Estaba listo a resignarme y vivir con una migaja de esperanza.Como un tonto me refugio a la idea de "Algun dia .... quizas;pero hasta eso la puta vida me quitó"-.Tiro todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones y empezó a divagar -"Si la situación fuera diferentes podría aferrarme a la posibilidad"- murmuró - "¿Qué es ?! .. si no la pude amar como se merecía cuando tuve mi ocasión, ahora ...no hay..no queda nada.... ¡maldita sea!..Fui yo quién se equivocó....yo no.... ella se merecía el mundo, ella había encontrado su mundo y yo había aceptado eso ......"-. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.Se quedó allí sollozando y mirando al vacío recordando el rostro perfecto de su Dany.

-"Compré la cabaña en Winter town"- comenzó a contar el pelinegro con un filo de voz - "Porqué ese lugar es testigo de toda nuestra historia....sabes.cada verano éramos nosotros ,Todo inició allí,fue donde Dany me robó el primer beso, donde me mandó al diablo por la primera vez, dónde se entregó a mi por primera vez"-. _'_ _Unay otra vez'_ recordó.-"Nunca le importó que nuestra relación no tenía una definición clara,otro de mis grandes errores.Fui un completo idiota al calificarnos como amigos con derecho y beneficios.Creí que para ella las cosas estaba bien así ... .Suspiro agotado...Ella se canso. fui tan egoísta, tan superficial.... "- .

_'Se me fue su amor'_

-"Ella era lo que dicen mi media naranja.Ella me completaba, daba equilibrio a mi puta vida .Ella era el sol que alumbraba mis días.calentaba mi corazón.Yo siempre la amé, siempre la adore".-Alzó la vista y miró a Sam suplicando piedad.-"soy una mala persona,perverso ....Ella me lo dio todo,se adaptó a mis necesidades y se acontento con lo poco que le di....me aproveche ".

_-_ "¿Porqué ocultaste tus sentimientos? ¿Porqué no fuistes honesto con ella, contigo mismo? ¿Porqué?..Daenerys te quería, ¿A que le tenías miedo Jon?" - preguntó expectante.

Jon echó una risa sarcástica,se levantó y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de whisky. El amargo trago se sintió como agua en su garganta,nada se comparaba a la amargura que tenía.-"Acepto todo. Nunca se quejo de mi comportamiento,espero pacientemente.Aguanto mi estupidez solo por estar a mi lado.En los últimos tiempos pude percibir cómo se esforzabar para no llorar,creo que intento hacer bastar su amor para los dos"-. Un ligero ardor empezó a insinuarse en su ojos.Parpadeo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas,fue inútil.-"¿Quieres saber porque no le declaré abiertamente mis sentimientos?-.Sam asintió en silencio.-"Usaste una palabra apropiada antes "Miedo"....Al principio estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y amarla sin reservas...peo luego..."-guardo silencio mientras se secaba las lagrimas -"Fue por miedo a enamorarme,a como me habia y continuaba a enamorarme de ella, de una manera total e incontrolable,miedo a amarla y despues perder su amor,su amistad. Tuve que verla con otro para quitarme la venda de los ojos y tomar el valor necesario,ella me acuso de orgulloso y posesivo,en parte estaba en lo cierto. Me arriesgè a amar y fijate un poco....al final pasó lo que tanto temía..Ese fue el principio de mi final-

_'¿Qué hice..que hice?'_

Se tumbó por completo en el suelo, cerró los ojos y trató de regularizar su respiración. Su mente viajó en el tiempo, recordando.Sin darse cuenta empezó a vomitar toda la frustración que tenía acumulada en su alma.

_'Qué fue lo que no hiciste!'_

Sam lo dejó hablar sin interrumpirlo.Se le encogió el corazón escuchando la pena de Jon. A intervalos las lágrimas lo traicionaban ,las risas nerviosas se interponian entre las palabras, sino, hablaba, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Jon terminó de hablar, tenía la voz ronca, las lágrimas se habían agotado. Por primera vez en los últimos dos años su recuerdo no sabía tan amargo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeros pasos .......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos...
> 
> Mil gracias por leer esta historia🤗....  
> Aviso: cap. un poco largo,espero no canse o aburra😌...
> 
> Aquí les traigo un capítulo que nos lleva algunos años atrás. Con esto introduzco a Dany y doy a conocer un poco la dinámica de como Jon y ella iniciaron con este desastre únicamente desde sus puntos de vista!.  
> Tengan presente que la historia inicia en un ambiente universitario, las edades de todos los involucrados van desde los 20 a 23,y el arco de desarrollo es de un año, mas o menos para luego ir avanzando de 5 años ,por lo que la edad de Jon y Sam en los 2 capítulos anteriores son de 29/30 años de edad, desde ese momento daremos un salto de un año más y luego nuestra historia se desarrolla en tiempos actuales.
> 
> Disfruten y perdón por los errores.....

_Gran Invierno_ ; Primavera 2015

☆ **Daenerys☆**

Sentío cada nota vibrar por sus venas, todo su cuerpo se movía al son de la música, Bailar era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sentir libre,en un mundo todo suyo.Esa noche se celebraba el inicio de la estación deportiva de la Universidad Nacional del Norte.Las fiestas muy bien podían incluirse en su basto catalogo de actividades extracurriculares y sus estudiantes no perdían el tiempo cuando tenían que participar en ellas,podría ser la envidia de otras instituciones .Que mejor manera de comenzar las festividades desperdiciando valiosas energías ahogándose en litros de alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento; quizás,volver a casa acompañada de un chico random para despedirlo sin recuerdos ni remordimientos a la mañana siguiente. Era lo que probablemente harían la mayor parte de las personas presentes al festival.

"¡Abajo ... Abajo..Abajo..Abajo!" ... se escucha gritar.Las competencias de quién podría contener más cerveza y tragársela en un solo trago estaban en cada ángulo. Daenerys, Missy y Gilly estaban sorprendidas de ellas mismas al involucrarse en una de esas competencias. Asha, como siempre había sido la propulsora y Margery con su modo muy 'Marge' convenció al resto de las chicas a unirse a los amigos de su Hermano, osea, el equipo de pollas mas apetitosas de toda la universidad.

-"Juegas sucio y lo sabes.. verdad?" - Siseó Gilly con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-"Vamos chicas, no sean tan mojigatas, todas nosotras ya hemos probado una polla en nuestra vida" - Dijo Asha mofándose – "Además,muchos de los presentes tienen experiencias en común..." dijo mientra fijaba la mirada persona específica.

-"¿QUÉ?"- chilló Marge falsamente indignada.Nadie pudo contener la risa,ni siquiera la tímida Gilly,todas sabían de las aventuras de almohada de la joven Tyrell. Dany estaba

agradecida de que su mentor en temas sexuales fuera una persona con cierta experiencia.-"Está bien, no lo niego y fue solo una vez" – continuo alzando la mano en modo juramento.

-"Sí, una vez......sin lengua porque las otras...- dijo Asha lamiéndose los labios y mirando codisiosamente a Missy y Dany,quienes preocupadas se miraron mutuamente. Marge de repente reventó en una ruidosa carcajada".

-"De qué mierda te estas riendo chillo Asha -" estas borracha? ... "

-"Lo siento, lo siento .... fueron las caras de esas dos- señalo a la peliplateada y a su amiga .-”Me hicieron recordar la primera vez que estuve con esto dos”- dijo señalando a Dickon y Robb -”Sus miradas eran idénticas a las de Dany y Missy antes,de desconcierto y preocupación,estaban desnudos,en la misma cama siendo jodidos por la misma mujer.....la verdad termine mas jodida yo!- dijo con picarda -“oh!... creo que también estaba presente tu hermano", dijo mirando a Asha.

-"¡AAhhh! Que estomago que tienes mujer ... tragas todo, en serio!" - Dijo Asha con Asco y luego se dirigió a un grupo de chicos.

-"Crees que hoy sera la noche afortunada?"-murmuro Missandei nerviosa. _'Eso espero'-_ pensé para mis adentros y me limite a Asentir.

-"Buenas noches Caballeros ... mi señora ...-Asha saludo descaradamente,tomando asiento sobre las piernas de Tyenne,su nueva 'mejor amiga'.

-"Ya era hora, pensábamos que no vendrían ..."- dijo coquetamente Robb quién inmediatamente se acercó a Marge,estampo un beso obsceno en sus labios.

-"Oye. Hay menores presentes" -chilló Theon, mirando burlón a Podrick y Sam. Los otros chicos trataron de no reírse de las expresiones avergonzadas de los muchachos.

Todos estaban sentados a lo largo de la mesa,iban por la quinta ronda de cervezas y los ánimos estaban hasta las estrellas.

-"Son muy tiernos, verdad" -dijo Gilly con ojos soñadores. Dany siguió su mirada,se dio cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a Gray y Missy. Se estaban riendo como dos idiotas y susurandose cosas al oído,se habían apartado al angulo mas lejano de la mesa para tener un poco de intimidad.- "Si, lo son"- afirmo suspirando. Sinti envida por mi amiga,pero también vergüenza por aquel sentimiento. Missy era la mejor persona del mundo, pero Dioses, porqué no puedo tener también un poco de lo que ella tiene con Gray. Volví a suspirar.Decidir qué era hora tomar las riendas del asusto. Tenia un propósito esa noche y alcanzaría....

¿Cómo? Aún no lo sabía...

En tres años mi cerebro no había generado un maldito plan de como hacer tal cosa.Se prometió a si misma y por el honor de su familia que esa noche se llevaría al Bombón de Jon Snow a casa ..... ok! ¡Bueno! .... seré más humilde, almenos trataré de tener una conversación más larga de 10 minutos con él sin comenzar a sudar frío o tener ataques de risa histérica. _'_ _Eso puedo hacerlo....verdad?!'._

\- "Perdón, no entendí...dijiste algo?”. _Mierda!-_ pensé. Gilly me miraba como si tuviera un cuerno en medio del frente. _¿que escucho?¿quien mas me escucho?_ Me pregunte en completo pánico. Sonreí tratando de formular mis siguientes palabras que nunca llegaron, solo sacudió la cabeza en señal de 'nada' y bebí un largo trago de mi cerveza.

\- "Sam me invitó a pasar unos días este verano a la casa de sus padres en la colina cuerno" -susurró Gilly con cuidado de que nadie más escuchara .- "no se, es demasiado pronto,qué pensaran de mi sus padres,no quiero parecer inapropiada.Estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada Dany ........ "-. Mientras hablaba, me perdí en mis pensamientos, bajé la mirada en señal de derrota,mi vida sentimental era una completa porquería, estaba feliz por mi otra mejor amiga. Sam y Gilly estaban muy enamorados,desde el primer momento tuvieron una conexión inexplicable, llevaban casi dos años y todos los presupuestos indicaban que su historia sería un ' Y vivieron felices y contentos hasta el final de sus días'.

\- "Dany, ¿me estas escuchando?"- protestó Gilly ..

\- "Él vestido verde de chiffòn"-solté sobresaltada. -"¿Qué?" - dijo confundida. -"Te llevaras el vestido verde, ese que compré para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y al final nunca usé.

"¿En serio? Es un vestido muy caro Dany, no se si puedo aceptar.-" dijo avergonzada.

\- "Gil, quieres saber la verdad?”-pregunte y ella asintio curiosa.-”la verdad es que compré ese vestido con el fin de regalártelo desde un inicio"- confesé - "vi como lo mirabas en el negocio, por que crees que insistí tanto para que lo probaras? “-. Ella me miró incrédula.

-"Oh,Dany, no tenías que hacer eso.... gracias "- susurro conmovida.La abrazaba y luego le dije-"ahora tengo un problema!”,ella me miró horrorizada.-" No voy a tener un regalo para cuando llegue tu cumpleaños",le dije triste.nos Miramos y comenzamos a reír ...

\- "Hey! .. también queremos reírnos...cuenten el chiste" .. chilló Theon ..

\- "No seas metiche" - ladró su hermana Asha ...

El tiempo pasó, y mi intrepidez se había ido por un tubo cuando Jon se levantó de la mesa y se reunió con la zorra de Myrcella junto al bar.Luego desaparecieron quién sabe dónde ¿Por qué no podría ser más osada?¿Porqué lograba transformar mis pensamientos en acciones?, La verdad ... tenía miedo.... miedo de ser rechazada,miedo de que se enterara y se burlara de la fantasía romántica que tenía sobre nosotros.Porque sí, veo un NOSOTROS en futuro.

☆ **Jon ☆**

Tenía que levantarme lo más pronto posible antes de que las pelotas me exploran. ¡Malditos infiernos!, porque no podía estar quieto por una sola noche sin tener ideas sucias cada vez que veía un buen par de tetas.No negaría que le gustaba coquetear y todo el resto.El era una especie de cocinero,le gustaba asar a su presa a fuego lento y luego terminar comiéndosela jugosamente,follando hasta sentirse saciado. _¿Eso no era promiscuidad, verdad?_.

'Dioses '.. necesitamos enchufarse al alguien y rápido. Buscando entre la gente, vio a un par de chicas con las ya había estado,no solía repetir,pero estaba seguro que ninguna se negaría a repetir la experiencia con él. Pedí disculpas a mis amigos y me acerqué a la rubia de ojos verdes,'C _arajo!..como se llamaba esta tipa???_.

\- "Buenas noches linda"-salude acercándome y besando su cuello haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa.Cuando se dio la vuelta, me acorde de ella, más bien de sus tetas y de lo que hice con ellas ... ok..ok..vamos a lo que vinimos.

\- "¡Jon!..que placer verte ... porqué no me llamaste después de nuestro encuentro. Dijiste que lo harías y sigo esperando"-Dijo haciendo un puchero y metía sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

-"Lo siento, perdí mi teléfono con todos mis contactos”-La infalible excusa. -”pero aquí me tienes ahora,listo para hacerme perdonar ..... si quieres perdonarme" - dije giñandole un ojo, ella como la gran putilla que es sonrío y sin decir nada me tiro de la mano y nos perdimos entre la multitud.

\- "Adónde te fuiste?” - Pregunto Robb - "Estamos jugando a *Lo tengo o me falta* y no sabes de lo que te has perdido,este juego se esta revelando muy interesante"- dijo pícaro mirando a Margery -"Te unes".

\- "¡Porqué no!" - Dije con entusiasmo, Después de la mamada salvaje que me dio Marcella, _¿ese era su nombre,cierto?_ que importa.Estaba de buen humor.Relajado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

\- "Ok, le toca a Podrick" - gritó Tyenne asiendo el pobre chico se sonrojara.

-"mmm ... vale ....... una vez fui por sexo a prepago”-confeso avergonzado.

-”La hazaña del siglo”- se burlo Theon

-”Cierra esa mierda de boca que tienes-le grito su hermana-”como si no supiéramos que es la única manera que tienes para convencer a una mujer de abriese de piernas para ti”.

-”hey....” grito Theon ofendido mientras el grupo se reía de él.

Podrick,continua por favor,sugirió Grenn y el joven asintió.-”lo mas curioso es que al final las chicas terminaron devolviendome el dinero y agradeciendo por el servicio"-. Todos lo quedamos viendo confundidos con la boca abierta. - "¿Qué pasa,porqué me miran así?" - pidió asustado.

\- "Estas diciendo que has ido a putas,con mas de una la mismo tiempo y ellas no te han querido cobrar?" - dijeron Theon picado.

Podrick tenía la cara roja como un tomate maduro, se limitó a asentir y bebió su trago de vodka. Dickon, Grenn, Robb y Gray lo miraban con orgullo, mientras Theon resoplaba envidioso.

\- "Entonces ..... seguimos con el juego o vamos a pasarnos el resto de la noche alabando los secretos talentos de Pod" - gritó Asha - "Aunque si debo admitir que la cosa me tiene muy intrigada"-dijo mordiéndose el labio y haciendo reír a las demás chicas que también miraban a Pod con curiosidad. _'Que mierda,ahora todas van a querer conocer al pequeño con Payne'_.

\- "Es mi turno" -gritó Dickon - "Ménage à trois…..y sumemos más"-dijo descaradamente. Margery,Robb, Theon, Asha y Tyenne se miraron entre ellos y sin decir nada bebieron sus tragos.

\- "Con quién" -preguntó Robb, mirando a Tyenne y Asha que a su vez miraban a Dickon y Margery.

\- "Robb!"- ladró Theon, quién reclamó su turno. -"Jodiendo en la cama de sus padres" - se escucharon risitas y suspiros.-"Ya preguntaste eso Theon"-reclamó Sam.-"Y nadie respondió,has pensado cambiar de pregunta.

El chico resoplo aburrido -”vamos gente, somos amigos, seamos sinceros ... tanto algunas cosas son bien sabidas!"- termino mirando aleatoriamente a Gray, Asha ya mi .Al final, resignados bebimos.

-"Los besos de las chicas son los mas dulces" - dijo Tyenne. Naturalmente todos los hombres gritamos "tengo" y bebimos nuestros tragos, lo que nos dejo helados fue cuando una voz se escuchó casi como un eco. Era Dany, luego Margee trago de un solo golpe su bebida, se estremeció y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- "¿Tienes eso Dany?¿Realmente o lo estas inventando para no quedarte atrás?" insistió Theon muy curioso.

Daenerys lo fulmino con la mirada. - "No necesito demostrar nada a nadie, mucho menos a ti" -dijo enojada, se aclaro la garganta y terminó -"de todos modos,los tuve siempre gratis" - terminó mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Tyenne y Margory,obteniendo que todos nos riéramos otra vez del Greyjoy..

_¿Será que Dany le gustan las chicas ?Si es así, que desperdicio_ ,pensé.

La noche siguió y las preguntas fueron cada vez más atrevidas. Al parecer las chicas tenían más trapos sucios que los chicos.Fue interesante tal como había declarado Robb al inicio, descubrir que las mas atrevidas tenían un cierto código de honor y reglas,y las mas tranquilas no eran para nada santurronas,como declaro Dany, al dar su tercera escandalosa respuesta.

-"Y qué ... mejor si queda en familia o no". - dijo cuando Tyenne pidió quién tenía una experiencia incestuosa.Todos sabían que la chica Dorniense se había cojido a una prima y un tío,peor nadie se imagino que la dulce Daenerys había hecho cosas con su sobrino Aegon,4 años mayor que ella y actual estrella del equipo de fútbol de la universidad de Kings Landing y mejor partido de todo Westeros.

\- "Con Aegon........Dioses Dany no puedo creer que te hayas acostado a tu sobrino, eso no esta bien, no es... normal" -dijo san Robb, protector de la decencia.

\- "Eres la última persona que puede darme un sermón sobre la moralidad".Sucedió solo una vez.Fue un buen momento ”- dijo seca.

\- ¡Oh dioses! ... es con él que perd..s..... "Margery se tapó la boca rápidamente mientras Dany la miraba con fuego en los ojos.-”Lo siento, pero siempre pensé que fue Dar ... ".Era interesante ver lo incomoda que esta Dany.- "Esto ... mañana tengo .. .. tengo que entrenar..... fue un gusto chicos .... diviértanse".

\- "Dany, perdóname" - gritó Margery. Daenerys le dio un beso en la cabeza; Missy se levanto lista para acompañarla- "no, quédate, sigue con tu tuyo" -dijo indicando a Gray con los ojos – "nos vemos mañana" -, saludo con un general adiós para todos y se marchó.

\- "No puedo creer que la pequeña Dany sea ... como decir....audaz! .."- exclamo Theon entre la burla y asombro.

\- "Cállate maldito cotilla" -lo regaño su hermana - "No puedo creer que piensen que es tonta". Ser amable y discreta con sus cosas no quiere decir que una vista santos. "- declaro Asha en defensa a su amiga.

\- "Es una caja de sorpresas, se los puedo asegurar" -Escupió picaramente Margery haciendo reír a Tyenne, Gilly y Missy.

_'Dioses que hacen estas chicas en sus ratos libres'_

\- "Bueno hermosa gente, es tarde, tengo ganas de dormir y mañana tengo entrenamiento, así que me retiro". Gritó Robb, tomando de la mano a Margery quien a su vez agarró del brazo a Dickon quién a su vez jalo a Tyenne quien se dejo a Asha con un "lo siento".

\- "Bien, al parecer me voy a quedar en blanco esta noche" -protestó Asha. "Mejor así ... yo

también tengo una competencia mañana temprano y necesito de todas mis fuerzas para aplastar a la zorra de Myrcella Baratheon ... buenas noches"-. Alguno de los otros chicos siguieron su ejemplo. Sam y Gilly parecían indecisos en que hacer a continuación,se miraban y me miraban nerviosamente -"Nosotros, nos vamos

también..... _¿_ Tù....que vas ha hacer.....vienes a casa?" - preguntó Sam .Yo,no entendía porque carajos me estaba haciendo esa pregunta.-"Claro que vuelvo a casa,es jueves,donde mas iria?" -dije molesto. Theon se hecho reír y los tres lo miramos como si le salido 4 narices en la cara.

"En serio Snow, no entiendes? .... el buen Sam te quiere fuera de casa esta noche" –hablo sin dejar de reír .- "mejor me voy".

Gilly tenía la mirada gacha y la cara roja,por su parte,Sam sudaba a cantaros y tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido hasta que consiguió formular una frase lo mas sensata posible.- "Lo..looo..lo sieennto Joonn ... quería preguntarte antes, pero nooo importaaaa .."

\- "Sam.......No te preocupes,es solo que no se donde ir,tuve suficiente de Theon por hoy...y Dickon,absolutamente no,no creo sea el lugar mas indicado en este momento".

\- "Ve a mi departamento”-sugirió la novia se mi amigo.-”Dany estara dormida y no creo le importe.Le enviare un mensaje avisandole de todos modos".

\- "Estas segura?" - pregunte apenado.

\- ”Descuida, ve tranquilo .... la llave amarilla abre la puerta principal y la roja la puerta del departamento. Ve hacía la habitación en el fondo al pasillo a la izquierda, la puerta azul ... no puedes equivocarte ”.Tomé el llavero de las manos de Gilly, me despedí, entre en mi auto y tome rumbo hacia lo desconocido.

☆ **Dany ☆**

Lo último que me faltaba era encontrarme con uno de mis ex mientra salía del festival, y lo peor estaba besando vulgarmente a la zorra por la que me cambio. Como era posible que todo el mundo sufriera a alguien en el bien o en el mal para amar. Estaba furiosa con Margery, como pudo soltar lo de Aegon de esa manera, sobre todo, pensar que Daario fue el primero con quien me acosté. Piensan que soy una cría o qué? . Y lo peor de lo peor, Jon escuchó todo, porque no se fue en ese momento a busca otra chupapollas.

_'Ábrete tierra y tragarme' …_

Creí que con la declaración del haber besado a una chica, haberlo hecho en un lugar público, sería suficiente para alzar mis puntos y despertar un poco de interés verso mi persona de parte de Jon, en vez..nada ....se limitó a mirarme y sonreírme casi con pena.' _Q_ _ue los otros me lleven',_ Pensará que soy una niña sucia tonta que regala su virginidad a su sobrino porque no tiene con quien más

hacerlo.

_'Ábrete tierra y tragarme'.._

Finalmente en casa, arroje mis zapatos al piso, será que soy la única persona insana de mente que va a un festival con tacones de 10 cm, que importa, ni eso ayudo. Compra directamente a la cocina por un vaso de vino rojo y algo de comer, mis opciones eran pocas, pollo, ensalada ... revisa mi móvil mientras comía, tenía un mensaje de mi madre, uno de Missy y dos llamadas de mi padre.Eso fue suficiente para quitarme el apetito. Decidí tomar un baño de burbujas y quitarme la mala racha y la frustración que tenía encima de mí, encendí un poco de música, una vela perfumada a la lavanda y yo llevar la botella de vino conmigo, la noche perfecta para una soltera cachonda.

☆ **Jon ☆**

Y aquí estoy, en casa ajena, dispuesto a dormir en una cama ajena, sin mi pijama, sin mi almohada, memoria y sin mi canal de muñecas lyseñas mostrando sus partes mas nobles. Como mierda voy ha dormir'.Abrí la puerta del departamento e inmediatamente fui golpeado por un dulce aroma, sin sabría derecho, solo supe que era delicado y excitante. de Dany ... _'Joder, como puedes caminar con esas agujas'_. Todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la ciudad entraba tímidamente por la ventana. En el pasillo escucha música provenir de algún lugar. Se suponía que Dany podría estar dormida, _'_ _no, eso supuso Gilly'_ -pensó.

No sabía si anunciaba o simplemente buscaba la habitación asignada, no quería molestarla, además que no sabría que decirle. Camino en busca de la puerta azul y resultó que habían 2 puertas azules,que además estaban en la parte derecha, no izquierda del pasillo.

_Maldición!_

Se consideró como un ladrón tratando de escabullirse silenciosamente. En el pasado había estado en esa casa unas cuatro veces, El departamento no era grande, estaba decorado con simplicidad y buen gusto, la cosa más agradable ' _olía de limpio!',_ fue agradable.El departamento que compartía con Sam, Grenn,Robb y Pypar,por mas que lo limpiaran,siempre olía de frito y medias sudadas, _'A_ _rgg..'_.-pensó haciendo una mueca de asco. Recordé que las chicas tenían una bonita terraza y en los dos últimos años habían organizado muchas veladas muy divertidas aprovechando cada buena ocasiona.

Me puse lo más cómodo posible quitándome la ropa apestosa de humo y alcohol con cuidado con su ropa sobre una silla. Recordó también que la prometida de Pypar había vivido allí y fue justo durante uno de esas reuniones que se conocieron y se enamoraron. _'_ _Ivy ... Isi .... iris_ _?'_ ,como sea,recordar nombres no era lo suyo.,Supuso que esa había sido su habitación. Recordó cuando Pyp se armo de valor y confeso su amor.Tan enamorado el hombre que fue a buscarla a Vaes Dothrak meses después que su estadía en UNN había acabado.El loco al final le propuso matrimonio.

_'¡¿Era eso estar Enamorado..... hacer cosas locas para estar con la persona amada_ _?!_ '

Pypar estaba jodido, muy jodido, no sabía si sentirse contento o triste por su amigo.Amarrarse en una relación con una sola persona de por vida cuando la vida está llena de oportunidades?.....Dioses...él nunca podría vivir de esa manera.Esos pensamientos me hicieron venir hambre. Gilly le había dicho de hacer como si fuera su casa después de todo.

Salí con cuidado de no hacer ruido,hubiera matado por una hamburguesa doble con queso y una cerveza,rezé para tener suerte.

_'¿De que viven estas mujeres?.._.... _de milagros!_...

Habia encontrado solo galletas de arroz,jugos biológicos,frutas y muchas verduras,pan negro.Con lo que encontré y me pareció comestible me preparé un Sándwich de pollo,me serví un poco de vino rojo a falta de cerveza. _'Esta gente del sur, como se hace a beber esto_ ', se lamento.Una vez acabada su cena de media noche, se dispuso a ir a dormir, pero antes tenía que atender otras necesidades …

☆ **Dany ☆**

Se consideró en paz con el mundo entero. Adora tener momentos como ese, Era un buen momento para reflexionar y recordar. Su madre siempre la regañaba un poco escandalizada por el placer morboso por los baños calientes. Recordó con nostalgia los momentos compartidos con su madre.... _Dioses!La extra_ _ñaba tanto_.Era mas de año y medio que no volvía a casa,su padre aún no le andaba a genio las decisiones que ella había tomado.

Nunca aceptaría que su padre eligiera y manejara su vida a su antojo.Decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Mayor y construir su propio camino.Se cuestionó mucho al principio,fue difícil sin la ayuda económica y moral de la mitad de su familia. En un par de ocasiones tuve la tentación de abandonar todo y dar marcha atrás;por suerte,esa idea moría velozmente y recordaba las palabra de mi padre.Jamás le daría el gusto de verme volver con el rabo entre las piernas,no le iba a dar placer de restregarme por el resto de mi vida mi hipotético fracaso.¡ Jamás !'-pensé. Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar a mi “querido” progenitor.Y allí estaba otra vez,arruinado el momento, _'Mi mente es mi peor enemigo'._

Se sumergió dentro de la bañera aguantando la respiración por algunos minutos tratando de ahogar ciertos pensamientos.Cuando resurgió, acomode mi cabello fuera del borde de la bañara y las gotas empezaron a mojar el suelo,no le di importancia.' _limpiaría mas tarde_ '.Cerré los ojos,el silencio me arrullo calmándome por completo.

Me había quedado dormida.

☆ **Jon ☆**

De vuelta en la habitación terminé de desvestirme liberándome finalmente de mis apretados pantalones y calzoncillos.Busque en los cajones algo con que cubrirme encontrando una sabana rosa. Salí de la habitación en busca del baño,me estaba meando y necesitaba darme una ducha rápida .Una vez al interno del baño,la sabana acabo en el suelo y...OOH!Abrí más los ojos, la visión que tenía delante era casi irreal .' _Estaba teniendo alucinaciones'_.

Se acerco despacio,ella estaba dormida.Era toda una visión. Lo último que quería asustarla y pasar por maníaco. Sabia que su amiga era bella,pero cuanto estaba equivocado.' _Daenerys Targaryen es una D_ _iosa_ '.Me lamí los labios mientras estudiaba la perfecta forma de sus senos,las burbujas de jabón se habian desvanecido en esa zona,estuve tentado de acariciar y oler sus largos cabellos de plata.Con mucho esfuerzo tuve que controlarme,mis más bajos instintos comenzaban a despertarse,lo supe cuando me di cuenta donde se había dirigido el flujo de toda mi sangre.Siempre me pregunte qué escondía una chica tan linda debajo de esas enormes y feas sudaderas?.' _Margery tenía razón',_ era toda una sorpresa'.

Ideas poco normales pasaron por mi mente,pero mi sentido del pudor esta vez tuvo la ventaja,si fuera un sinvergüenza tomaría algunas fotos,las guardaría en su pc y cancelaría su cuenta de Muñecas lyseñas channel y las reemplazaría con Daeneys versión

Venus de Botticelli ... ok..ok..suficiente, _'Mierda Jon, no seas un cerdo psicopatía'_. Era demasiado para mis pobre corazoncillo. Fui sacado de mi bola cuando sentí del liquido sobre mi estomago. _'Que cojones!!'_.me había orinado encima como un crío en pañales,y lo peor,en la punta de mi eje reposaban gotas blancas.

Entre en pánico sin saber que hacer.No podía ser descubierto en esas condiciones.Cuando mi cerebro conecto con el resto de mi cuerpo,con mucho cuidado me fui hacia el w.c. En silencio tuve que hacer una de las cosas mas vergonzosas de mi vida,tirarme una paja a escondidas en el baño de una mujer hermosa que dormía desnuda dentro su bañera y no sabia de tener compañía. _'En serio Jon....eres un pervertido'._

Gemido de alivio.....

☆ **Dany ☆**

_Una niña pequeña corría bajo la lluvia de verano en medio de los_ _campos multicolores de Valirya."Vamos Dany... alcánzanos si puedes ..." escuchó el eco de la voz de su sobrina Rhaenys. Egg la llevaba de la mano y ella se sintió en el séptimo cielo.El amor que sentía por el niño no era de tía/sobrino,ella no sabia que era y no le importaba,juntos podrían conquistar el mundo entero."Luna de mi vida ",como un susurró, El niño le acaricio las mejillas y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, era agradable, dulce......luego,los ojos del chico cambiaron de color,sombríos y oscuros..._ _vacíos_.

Me desperté sobresaltada,respirando con dificultad,estaba temblando.Me dispuse a salir de la bañera y me envolví en la toalla. Abrí la ventana,apesar que sentía frió, necesitaba aire.

\- "Esa es una de las formas más seguras de coger una neumonitis".Di un grito aterrador.La voz varonil que provenía de la parte donde se alojaban los servicios higiénicos. Estaba inmóvil como una estatua.No por el susto o por el frío,o por el hecho que estaba medio desnudo..... _absolutamente no!.E_ staba petrificada porqué aquella voz tan ronca y profunda podía ser de una sola persona,el objeto de mis deseos mas prohibidos. Cuando apareció delante mio,casi me da un ictus o un infarto,o todos dos al mismo tiempo.Estaba como vino al mundo, _Desnudo!!!._ No puedo evitar darle una rápida repasada,su cabello despeinado, su fantástica tortuga, su ... suu..su paquete!!!.' _No puedo con mi vida'_ -pensé.

Ahora estaba excitada.

\- "Juoon ... quue ... Jon que haces aquí?".Llevo su mano a la nuca rascándose nerviosamente,El muy descarado parecía no tener vergüenza de su condición. -"verás ...Sam y tu amiga me echaron de mi propia casa....ella dijo que podía dormir aquí por esta noche... Creí que te avisaría .... te molesta? ...

Negé con la cabeza y con todo el valor que pude recuperar fui a mi teléfono, efectivamente, había un mensaje de Gilly avisando de la llegada de nuestro inesperado huésped. Maldeci para mis adentros,de haberlo sabido me habría vuelto loca pensando en estar a solas por toda una noche con él.

-"No..no me molesta'- respondí intentando ocultar fallidamente mis nervios.-"solo..solo lamento la manera como nos hemos ... mmm .... encontrado"-dije mirando involuntariamente su semiereccion. El pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y se acerco a mi,demasiado cerca para mi propio bien.

-"ehh.... lo siento..otra vez ..." -se disculpo.-'Puedo?'-pregunto sonrojado.mientras estiraba el brazo para coger una de las toallas dobladas sobre el estante y se cubrió para mi disgusto.Como puede parecer tan lindo e inocente y al mismo tiempo tan jodidamente caliente.

-"¿Necesitas algo? ¿Comiste?..puedo prepararte un sándwich o.....te enseñare la habitación donde puedes dormir o ya sabes donde es?....pue..'-fui interrumpida

\- "SI..no..si .. quiero decir, ya comí y encontré mis humildes aposentos, ademas ya hice lo que tenia que hacer”-dijo con tono travieso.-”solo me falta lavar los dientes..... no es que tendrías un cepillo de mas?" - pregunto alzando las cejas.

_'Es tan Guapo'_ ,pensé mirándolo embobada.Esa seria una noche muy dura.Como iba a poder dormir sabiendo que Jon estaba medio desnudo al otro lado del pasillo..' _ahhh !!_.. 'cálmate mujer..- "Aquí tienes"-le entregue el cepillo de dientes nuevo que había conseguido.

\- "Gracias" -dijo sonriendo enigmático.

\- "Bien, entonces te dejo con tu intimidad". _'Es mejor si no hablas mas Daenerys',pensé para mi misma._ Me faltaron piernas para salir del baño,si me quedaba un minuto más no se que había suceder. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave,no quería arriesgarme demasiado,temía por su incolumidad física. _'Las cosas que le quería hacer y no terminaría haciendo'._ deje caer la toalla sobre mis pies y me tumbe sobre la cama maldiciendo a todos los cielos e infiernos¿por tenia que comportarme y actuar como una persona anormal cuando estaba ante la esplendida presencia de Jon Snow.

Hace algún tiempo había llegado a la conclusión que lo mio no era solo calentura,los sentimientos que nutria por Jon eran mas profundos e intensos.'s _i solo tuviera una oportunidad',_ suspiré. Abrí los ojos sorprendida de que mi cerebro hubiese decidido encenderse y hacer su trabajo como Dios comanda. _Yo tenia una oportunidad'_ ,una extraordinaria oportunidad y estúpidamente estaba dejando que se me escapara de las manos.

Decidida e inspirada,me levante de la cama,rocié en las zonas claves de mi cuerpo mi perfume favorito y de lo mas profundo de mis cajones saque una tanga de encaje rojo que cubría a mala pena la parte delantera de la entrepierna,me puse mi baby doll blanco y deje mi cabello suelto.Tomé un gran respiro y salí sigilosa al pasillo apenas iluminado.No había senales de Jon. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, él le había dicho de haber ya comido pero los hombres siempre tienen sed y hambre,verdad?.Decidí probar mi suerte y..el plan era simple e inofensivo.

☆ **Jon** ☆

Los Dioses lo deben odiar .Ningún hombre en sus cabales y plena madures sexual puede encontrarse y manejar una situación de ese tipo.Estaba orgulloso y sorprendido de si mismo, habia usado todo su auto control para no caer en desgracia.

Quiso tirar un grito de frustración cuando Daenerys salio huyendo del baño evidentemente agobiada.él odia la idea de hacerla sentir mal. Podría juraría haber visto en sus ojos lujuria mientras lo miraba y la dificultad que tenia al hablar o respirar cuando se le acerco.'Ella lo encontraba atractivo',estaba seguro de eso.No iba a negar sentirse satisfecho del efecto que tenia sobre la joven.Los años de duro entrenamiento habían dado óptimos resultados. _'Definitivamente,él era un bombom'_ ,pensó presumido.

La situación había sido bastante bizarra.¿estaba confundió?,le dolía la cabeza .Conocía a esta chica tres años atrás mas o menos durante una fiesta organizada por Dickon. Sam había invitado a la época simplemente amiga Gilly,quien como era de esperar no llego sola.Estaba acompañaban por sus compañeras de piso. Recordé al lindo grupo de chicas paradas al borde de la piscina,todas tres eran muy guapas,pero Daenerys sobre salia sobre las demás,quizás fueron sus sedosos cabellos plateados,o sus ojos violetas,o su aura casi mágica....espera...aura mágica??? _....Ok!,Vuelve en ti chico._

Si,ella era hermosa,no servia a nada negarlo. Aprendió que su belleza se extendía hacia su interior,era una buena persona,amable y muy dulce. Sam decía que era una dragona cuando se trataba de defender sus ideas y causas que retenía justas.Eso seguramente seria un espectáculo todo de ver.Ella se pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando y entrenando en el equipo de equitación de la universidad, por el cual, según los informes de Sam había obtenido una media porque era absurda visto que era una jodida Targaryen de Rocadragon, mientras que, era solo el hijo de la loba rebelde de gran Invierno y sobrino del respetable e intachable Gobernador de la región Ned Stark, el cual ya tenia bastantes dolores de cabeza gracias a su libertino hijo mayor y de todo d modos no tenia mucho tiempo para preocuparse de su sobrino. Por lo que en parte estaba agradecido, ya que eso le da muchas ventajas y libertades que Robb no podía permitirse, no a la luz del día, almenos.

El no tenia que fingir ser lo que no era.Pudo elegir la carrera que prefería,los deportes que le gustaban,vestirse como carajo le parecía y frecuentar a las personas que le agradaban.Todo lo contrario a su primo que fue obligado a inscribirse a la facultad y derecho,practicar esgrima y tiro al arco, vestir como un ñoño del siglo pasado y frecuentar solo a personas aprobadas por su padres. Sentía lastima por Robb, o mejor dicho por sus tíos, mas bien por su tía, quien imponía todas esas cosas, ' _Si Catelyn solo supiera lo que haces querido primo'_ , pensó para sus adentros, su tía moriría de la rabia y vergüenza. Pagaría en oro por ver la reacción de su tía al descubrir que su principito dorado y bien educado no era mas que un Puto mujeriego atrapado en una relación bisex a tres. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su familia. No era el momento justo para eso. Enjuague mis diente y me asegúrate de dejar todo en orden antes de salir del baño. Vi que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.Estaba seguro de haberla apagado cuando abandono el lugar. Por si las dudas, fue a controlar

…. _......_ vaya mierda _.... !!_

Daenerys estaba parada junto al mesón de la cocina, estaba descalza . _'P_ _or los antiguos Dioses'_...su trasero redondo estaba puntando hacia su dirección invitándolo a tocarlo, amasarlo y ...... _'Basta'_. Tomé todo el aire que pudo contener dentro de mis pulmones y tuve que haberlo hecho en modo muy ruidoso porque Daenerys se enderezo y volteo la cabeza a ver.

-"Lo siento.." - solté torpemente.- "vi la luz encendida, pensé de haber olvidado apagarla ..."

-"¿Quieres un poco de té?" - interrumpió ....

Sentía la sangre hervir dentro de mi cuerpo.Verla completamente desnuda fue muy difícil,pero verla vestida de esa manera era..era una fantasía que no sabia de tener hecha realidad.Tenia puesto un trapo transparente con encajes sobre los pequeños triángulos que se suponía tenían que cubrir sus senos,llevaba el cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y caía sobre su espalda.

-"Entonces ...que te apetece... ¿té??"preguntó nuevamente. Respondí con un patético “aha”,y me acerque al mesón tomando asiento en el asiento mas lejano al de ella.El silencio se apodero del momento.Tenia de frente a una mujer hermosa y yo no podía elegir mejor momento para comportarme como un asexuado.Tenia que hacer algo,algo para...para ..para..que .... joderla? ... no, no usaría como una escalda almohada.Ella es mi amiga.

Solo el cielo sabrá cuanto la deseaba en ese momento,y si captaba una señal de su parte,él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

\- "Es insólita... sabes" -dijo tímidamente.- "digo, la situación.... pero es también agradable tener un poco de compañía de vez en cuando.... Gilly y Sam pasan mucho tiempo juntos y la mayor parte de las noches..bueno,ya sabes...... gracias al cielo mi habitación esta del otro lado del pasillo respecto a su suya y la de Missy"- dijo riéndose nerviosamente .-"Era igual con Irri, te acuerdas de ella? "

\- "Si, naturalmente, es la chica de Pypar ..... Sabes que tiene intenciones de pedirle matrimonio?" -Pregunté y ella asintió con una sonrisa que podría derretir el mismo muro.

\- "Estoy muy feliz por ellos ... piensa que ella vino aquí a por un diploma extranjero y termino encontrando también un marido extranjero.....de la serie,alargar los horizontes o algo así....¿Qué extraña es la vida, no crees?" - preguntó expectante.

\- "Si es extraña..pero creo que ese es su atractivo.....la incógnita de lo que nos reserva el destino...."

\- "Si , puede ser ….solo hay que tener paciencia hasta que llegue el propio turno,creo!" - Dijo con una sombra de melancolía. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, suspiro y bebió un poco de té. Hacia siempre eso cuando quería desconectarse ... espera, como se que ella hace eso, cuando tomé nota de ese detalle.lo habré escuchado decirlo de alguien,seguro me lo de Gilly....o no sé! .... Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que tenía a un ángel frente a mi y deseaba ser bendecido con sus labios sobre los mio.Mi vista viajó hacia el sur,parando e la región de sus pechos y notando sus pezones rosados ligeramente duros ... ' _¡Mierda!_ Quería chuparlos '.

Mi imaginación empezó a volar.Imaginé como se sentiría su piel al tacto con mis manos,como se escucharía mi nombre entre sus gemidos de placer,como sería ver su reacción mientras llega al clímax. _'Jon, por favor, deja de pensar demasiado...no estas en tu casa,compórtate... eres su huésped... modales',_ eso le diría tía Cat..... ok,ok ... esto funciona, piensa en Catelyn Stark,piensa en las tetas caídas de Catelyn Stark...' _que raza de subnormal soy'-pensé_

\- “¿Asistirás a alguna de las competencias?" - Pregunté distraída mente.

\- "Si,tareas permitiendo....... Por cierto, Mañana tienes tu primera competencia si no me equivocó?"

\- "Si, mañana por la tarde tendré primer encuentro. El año pasado no me fue muy bien que digamos... espero hacerlo mejor esta vez". Nunca supimos y tampoco preguntamos lo que paso el año pasado.repentinamente Daenerys abandono todo.Solo a su regreso no dijo que había vuelto a casa,-”asuntos de familia”,había dicho.'Carpe Diem' era el lema de nuestro grupo de amigos.

Dany sacudió la cabeza, parecía que quisiera borrar algún pensamiento o recuerdo desagradable o doloroso .

\- " Creo que sea mejor ir a descansar....mañana será un día bastante ajetreado ..... Espero verte entre el público apoyándome ...claro,siempre que tus tareas lo permitan....... de todos los modos, si nos vemos por la mañana, tenemos muchas golosinas en esos escaparates, y quintales de café ...solo una advertencia, no te comas mi nutella o te buscaré y mataré si haces eso”-comento alzando una ceja,sus mejillas estaban rosadas.....eran tan linda.... Dioses!estaba embobado, podría replicar ese momento un millardo de veces y creo que nunca me cansara.

\- "Lo siento..lo siento ... tenías que ver tu cara .." - dijo sonriendo.

\- "Te burlas de mi?" - pregunte fingiéndome ofendido ... Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero, Era la cosita más dulce que había visto jamás. - "Prometo no comerme tu nutella y si no cumplo prometo comprarte el frasco mas grande que encuentre" – prometí,Y luego te enseñaría otros modos de comer tu adora nutella y los miles de usos que le daría… _'¡_ _Suficiente Jon!'_

\- "Conveniente" -... murmuró...- "bueno, fue agradable tu compañía pero mi cama me reclama asì que ...-" se acercó a mi y estampo un delicado beso sobre la mejilla.- "Buenas noche Jon Nieve,que descanses". Se dio media vuelta haciendo que su vestido se alzara un poco.Eso era lo que necesitaba para rematarme.El minúsculo hilo rojo que sobresalía de su raja superior y reposaba a los costados de sus caderas,una tanga...roja.... _matadme de una vez por todas._

Estuve congelado, tratando de procesar lo que sucedió. sentía la mejilla arder, acaricie la zona.el corazón me escapaba por la boca .Trague bruscamente. '¿Qué fue eso?.... ¿qué era esto? '.Me levante de un salto,en el pasillo no pude resistir miras hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.Suspire cansado y me fui a la habitación. Programé el despertador, mañana me levantaría en tiempo para desayunar con ella,deleitarme con su dulce compañía en santa paz si toda la gente molesta y bulliciosa de la que siempre estamos rodeados.

☆ **Dany ☆**

No sabría distinguir si fue su mirada sobre mi o la excitación que me estaba consumiendo que hacia que mi piel ardiera,si alguien se atrevía a tocarme se podía quemar en el intento.

Al parecer había logrado mi objetivo y llamar a su atención sin desmayarme durante el proceso.Estaba orgullosa de si misma,cero accidentes,cero papelones,cero frases inapropiadas.Ya se sentía bastante zorra presentando a él vestida de esa manera como para actuar de tal manera y darle ideas equivocadas.Le encantaría saber las ideas sucias que se hizo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron conversando.No estaba ciega y Jon no hizo un buen trabajo tratando de disimular el efecto que ella estaba teniendo sobre él,eso la hizo sentir poderosa y le dio seguridad.Vio la niebla de lujuria en sus maravillosos ojos de acero,se dio cuenta que tragaba seco,de como apretaba sus puños sobre la mesa tratando de contener sus emociones y cuando ella se paro frente a él para despedirse,descubrió cuanto la deseaba.

Se pregunto si hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en él si hubiese utilizado su pijama de franela celeste con estampas de cupcake kawaii. ¿Quién sabe?

Abrazo la almohada e intento relajarse.Por hoy había sido suficiente y mañana tenia que concentrarse en su competencia, era importante.De su rendimiento en el deporte dependían muchas cosas.Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente entregándose en los brazos de morfeo.

☆ **Jon ☆**

Era oficial, esa noche no consiliaria sueño, no podría sacarse de la cabeza la belleza plateada al otro lado del pasillo ...

☆ **Dany ☆**

Iba a caerse del caballo ya perder ... estaba segura de eso .... iba a ser un desastre ..

☆ **Jon ☆**

No pudo resistirlo, su mano continuaba a bombear su miembro con tal fuerza que si no tenía

cuidado se lastimaría .... solo pensar en sus nalgas, en sus senos..en sus labios ....... 'por los Siete

infiernos '. Sentía envidia por su almohada, sus sabanas, esa tangita roja .....

☆ **Dany ☆**

Nunca antes había sentido tan satisfecha de una compra, el Blackfire 5000 era la mejor inversión que había hecho en el último año, aunque había preferido ser atraído por la espada de un cierto chico de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche del otro lado del pasillo . ..... tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarle por todas parte .....

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad de un cierto departamento, dos voces al

unísono, casi sincronizadas dejaban libres sus mas ardientes deseos ...

...... ' A La mierda' .. ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon enfrenta sus sentimientos ....😋  
> El punto de vista de nuestro chico preferido.
> 
> Nota:
> 
> ♡ Fíjate en las estaciones y fechas(esto es fundamental)  
> ♤ Jon es un estudiante del cuarto  
> año de arquitectura .  
> ◇Jon ha conducido una vida de play boy en el campus .  
> ♧Este es un pequeño viaje durante el proceso de enamoramiento de Jon x Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal gente hermosa....
> 
> Lamento mucho el retardo. Algunas personas me han enviado mensajes preguntando cuando actualizaba y bueno...Aquí estoy....les agradezco por el interes y otra vez perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.
> 
> Mi gran enemigo es el tiempo 😞.
> 
> En tanto,espero disfruten y por favor cuénteme que piensas sobre este capítulo (y la historia en general).
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer esta tontería(no soy una escritora y se nota).Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias.
> 
> Hasta pronto 🤗

_Gran Invierno_ , Verano 2015

**Jon**

Los largos días de verano pasaban a un ritmo que apenas lograba percibir.Las cálidas mañanas saludaban radiantes,Las tardes se despedían luminosas con sus suaves brisas que al contacto con la piel se percibía como una delicada caricia.Esos últimos días habían sido frenéticos,llenos de novedades. Jon a veces se sentía como un extraterrestre en un mundo ajeno.

Siempre pensó que intentar entender y llevarse bien con el gentil sexo era ilusorio,pero jamás imaginó que el solo hecho de tratar de comprender sus mas pensamientos y sentimientos seria todo un irracional reto. Jon era selectivo con sus conquistas,le gustaba y complacía jugar su juego con propias sus reglas para luego acabarlo sin muchas explicaciones ni oportunidades.Su lado sensato siempre le repetía que tarde o temprano perdería en su diversión,se burlaba de sí mismo y como un mantra ' Tú eres el que jode,no el jodido'. A cada chica que pasó por su cama le repetía la misma frase '' _Disfrutemos del momento y pasemos un buen rato...eso es todo"_ _;_ Y como una promesa,lo cumplía,No habían llamadas,ni segundas rondas.Nunca se había molestado a imaginar en cómo sería estar junto a la misma persona por más de una cuantas horas,pasar del tiempo juntos,riendo,conversando;acostarse y despertarse con esta misma todos los días,caminar de la mano y hacer todas esas cursiladas que hacen las personas enamoradas...... _Ya!!_... Personas menos egoístas y capaces de querer a alguien más de sí mismos,no como él.

¿Entonces,porqué de repente deseaba experimentar esas cosas?

La barrera que había construido entorno a su corazón era tan alta y maciza que ver cómo con tanta facilidad y velocidad se estaba desmoronando.Sus miedos y ansias lo estaban empezando a aturdir,no más que su ardiente deseo.Estaba navegando en aguas desconocidas y profundas y cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro que en el momento más inesperado se ahogaría y la única persona que podía salvarlo sería la misma que lo había arrojado del barco.

¿Como en tan poco tiempo una persona podía obtener tanto poder sobre otra?

Jon no sabía como o cuando Daenerys Targaryen se le había metido debajo del pellejo y calcificado en sus huesos.Semanas habían pasado de su 'accidental encuentro'en casa de Dany. Todavía la soñaba dentro la bañera,desnuda y dispuesta a él.La imaginaba en la cocina de su casa,preparando una suculenta cena mostrando su belleza al mundo envuelta en ese revelador pijama blanco.Solo los Dioses fueron testigos del sufrimiento del chico cada vez que revivía en su mente esa noche,no importaba ni el momento o lugar,era un pensamiento inapropiado de cualquier modo'. Le asustaba que la chica de cabellos besados por la luna echara raíces en su corazón y se perdiera completamente en ella.

Pero el ya estaba en alto mar,a la deriva sobre su barco de incertidumbre y temores,sin remos y con su brújula que puntuaba en una sola dirección,Dany....

Había hecho stricke. Jon estaba seguro que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba jugando a algo.Quizás ella ni siquiera estaba interesada a él .Eso era falso.Las señales fueron claras,algo pasaba entre ellos.Sabía poco y nada y de lo poco que lograba saber y entender,captó como ella lo miraba a escondidas,como se ponen rojas cuando la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.Además,Gray le había contado que había escuchado por allí,que Dany tenía un crush bastante fuerte por un compañero y estaba seguro que no era una de las sanguijuelas con las que solía salir de vez en cuando.

Jon sintió una oleada de esperanza en su interior.Se sintió en éxtasis como nunca antes a la idea de ser él el crush de Dany .Esa noche,como otras tantas se despertó gritando de placer.Sus sueños eran cada vez más sucios,al punto asustarse de su depravación,no podía continuar asì - pensó para si mismo.

Robb se había burlado de él por semanas desde que lo pillo sobre el sofá eyaculando mientras miraba una foto de Dany en su teléfono. Nunca se había sentido tan abochornado en toda su vida hasta esa tarde. Después de una obtusa discucion sobre su comportamiento poco apropiado y de como pensaba quitar la asquerosidad que había echo sobre el respaldar del sofá de cuero negro antes de que Sam o Gray regresaran a casa en compañía de sus novias,no que mejores amigas de su objeto del deseo y lo encontraran con las manos en la masa y exigieran explicaciones que él no podía y no era capaz de dar.

¿Que diablos le estaba pasando..? ¿Porque no lograba controlar sus más bajos instintos? ..

El no podía sentirse de esa manera por una chica que apenas conocía si quería poner la situación en una óptica mas lógica. Daenerys era amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo ,también era la mejor amiga de Missandei,novia de sus compañero de piso Gray.Era por esa simple razón que Dany salía con el grupo obligada seguramente por sus amigas.Ella no asistía a las cenas o salidas para estar o verlo a él...No..no!,cómo podría....porque tendría que hacerlo?....

🍃🍃🍃

Estaba trabajando en su proyecto de final de año.Eran semanas que se sentaba delante su escritorio sin hacer ningún progreso.Las únicas cosas que había realizado en aquella horas de estudio desperdiciadas eran bocetos de ojos,labios,narices,hasta que finalmente esa noche unió todas las piezas,teniendo como resultado el Rostro mas bello que había admirado jamas.Delicado y perfecto.Se sintió perdido y enojado,estaba cansado de negar a sí mismo lo que le estaba pasando.Si quería retomar en sus manos el control de su vida,tenia que decidir que hacer.No tenia muchas alternativas.

_'Tomar o Dejar'_

Abrumado por todo,se vistió y salio de casa sin ningún rumbo exacto. Pensó a las palabras de Sam "Tienes que ser tù a dar el primer paso"; A los estúpidos comentarios de Robb " En lugar de tirarte pajas viendo su foto de Instagram,porque no le propones un buen polvo y listo",como si fuera tan facìl; "Invítala a salir",le había sugerido Grenn;Dickon se había reído de él cuando lo pesco mirando hipnotizado sus labios mientras discutían sobre algo relacionado al acceso a los servicio médicos básicos.Ella era fuego y èl hielo que se derrite ante su presencia."hazle una foto o sácala de aquí y has con ella lo que tengas que hacer,nadie quiere ver tu cara hambrienta y menos limpiar tus babas".Marge por su parte le había simplemente dicho de llamarla y decirle cómo se sentía por ella.- _"No estas en mis gracias Nieve,pero debo confesar que prefiero verla contigo que con el chupacabras de Hizdar y sus iguales corriendo detrás de ella....Además,creo que a ella también tiene una debilidad por ti..._ " .

Como podía solo pensar que algo podría ocurrir entre ellos cuando ella ya estaba saliendo con el reptil de Lizard..Bichar...Mildar o come mierda se llame. Dany jamas lo tomaría en serio si continuaba a comportarse como un puto cachondo,saliendo casi todas las noches _'follado cada bicho con tetas que le dejaba tocar el culo'_ , como había dicho Theon.

Casi todos sus amigos,sino todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba con Dany. Gilly le sonreía pícara cada vez que por algún motivo el nombre de la chica salía a relucir en por alguna razón .Missy por su parte lo mirara con cautela y desafío,pero nunca grosera.Era como si le estuviera mandando una silenciosa advertencia. Jon se sentía más bien amenazado,nunca pensó que la tranquila y dulce Missandei de Naath provocara tanto terror.

Agotado de tanto andar ,entro en la primera cafetería que encontro. Se sentó en la mesa más apartada que encontró,ordenó un café corregido y unas alas de pollo picante con papas al romero,eran las 16:20 p.m,había saltado el almuerzo mientras trataba de terminar su tarea.Si su objetivo fue despejar su mente, perdió miserablemente en el intento.Desde el gran ventanal del local pudo divisar el edificio donde vivían las chicas,justo delante de él se podía apreciar la ventana de si no recordaba mal,la izquierda era el baño de visitas y la de la derecha era la alcoba de Dany .Se tumbo contra la pared sin darle importancia al golpe que se dio en la cabeza. quizás era eso que necesitaba un fuerte golpe para que su cerebro empezará a funcionar debidamente.Definitivamente,su brújula apuntaba siempre en la misma dirección. Se quedo toda la tarde sentado dentro de la cafetería esperando tontamente verla llegar o salir por el portón azul de su edificio,estaba un poco mareado y la camarera empezaba a verlo mal.Decidió llamar a Grenn y pedirle un pasaje de vuelta a casa,no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada......La única cosa que pudo hacer fue tomar una decisión..

El tomaría....tomaría a Dany,la reclamaría como suya... .

🍃🍃🍃

Las cosas al interior del baño no habían sido distintas a las otras veces:

-Paja # 1 delante al espejo pensando en las redondas nalgas de Dany y cogiéndola por detrás con fuerza mientras ella pedía mas = lavadero y espejo espermatizado

-Paja # 2 debajo de la ducha caliente pensando Dany contra la pared gritando de placer mientra él mordía sus deliciosos pezones y le jodía el coño salvajemente = Semen por toda la pared

-Paja # 3 mientras me secaba las pelotas,pensaba a Dany comiéndose toda su polla y tomándose todo su néctar = toalla asquerosa

_¡_ _Mierda!_ -pensó........ al final lo habían jodido.

_🍃🍃🍃_

Los últimos tres meses se la habían pasado jugando al gato y al ratón,al menos esa era su impresión. Hubo un momento en que tuvo la seria intención de renunciar a sus penosos intentos de conquistar. El único progreso que había logrado fue cuando una noche habían organizado un viaje last minute a Skagos y a Dany le servía un pasaje hasta el aeropuerto. Jon,gracias a la audacia de Robb y Marge fue el designado para la tarea sin saber como.Naturalmente,después de la sorpresa y muchas respiraciones para calmarse,acepto más que feliz.El viaje en auto había sido terriblemente incómodo,pero las cosas cambiaron una vez que llegaron al hotel de destinación. Mientras visitaban las piscinas termales,Jon estuvo combatiendo entre la vida y la muerte;entre la demencia y cordura;entre la decencia o indecencia.Ver a Dany en ese bikini celeste,estar con ella en la misma estrecha piscina de burbujas,bebiendo mojitos e inhalando su aroma narcotizante,era lo que a Jon le faltaba y necesitaba para volverse completamente loco por ella y finalmente aceptar su derrota y decidir que el premio de todos modos se lo llevaría él.

Habían pasado todo el fin de semana muy cerca.Ella le había permitido sentarse a su lado durante la cena y al día siguiente durante el almuerzo.Durante el paseo programado por la isla hablaron mucho,seguramente más de lo que habían hecho en pasado,y luego;De vuelta en Wintefell y con la complicidad de Marge,Dany terminó nuevamente como su pasajero. Jon nunca imaginó llegar a amar a Margery Tyrell de la manera que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento por ayudarlo con su amiga.El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy diferente al anterior.No hubieron silencios incómodos,solo risas y una conversación amena. Jon no era capaz de describir cómo se sentía cada vez que Dany pronunciaba su nombre.Era como un suspiro,tan dulce y cálido.

-'' Bien..''- dijo nerviosa cuando estacione delante de su edificio.No había rastro de las chicas,las luces de su departamento estaba apagadas.Pudo notar como sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rosadas.Por breves minutos,Jon juro haber visto cómo miraba sedienta sus labios.Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.-'' Gracias por el aventón......buenas noches ''- agrego mientras salia del auto rápidamente .Jon la siguió .La ayudo a sacar su Saco bolso del baúl y se lo entrego,espero unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que ella le había dado un bes en la mejilla.unos segundos mas para ver como se alejaba y entraba y desaparecía detrás del portón azul,segundos para sentir su sangre hervir y escuchar a sus voz interior decirle _'IdIotA'_. Se subió al auto y espero...espero hasta que se dio cuenta que el momento había pasado y que ahora el remo estaba en sus manos.Era el que tenía que dar el siguiente paso y juro mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Dany que ella sería suya.

🍃🍃🍃

Una semana sin verla y le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la vio.No se había atrevido a mandarle un mensaje como le había sugerido Gray.Tenía miedo de pasar por pesado o un chico verde ilusionado con su compañera de escuela.Quería verla,volver a hablar con ella,respirar su mismo aire.... _Dioses,cuánto la necesitaba!_

La tarde siguiente,había quedado con sus amigos para ir a comer pentoshi en Wintertown. La iluminación llego en él cuando por puro caso,Gray había dicho que tanto su novia como su platinada amiga adoraban ese tipo de comida,sobre todo Dany adoraba las chuletas en salsa agridulce y las verduras asadas con crema de ajo. Jon sin pedir disculpas se levantó y se acercó a un camarero pidiendo algo para llevar,si todo iba bien,sorprendería a su chica y quizás ella ofrecería el postre.

_**Todo era una mierda .........** _

Maldijo el preciso instante que se le atravesó por la cabeza aquella tonta idea de sorprender a Dany con su comida preferida directamente a casa.Porque no pensó en informarse antes aparecer delante de su puerta y hacer el ridículo,preguntar donde estaba la chica,que estaba haciendo y sobre todo en compañía de quien estaba!!...

Daenerys tenía el cabello en desorden,sus mejillas rojas,descalza.Llevaba pantalones cortos y una delgada camiseta lila que dejaban en evidencia sus rígidos pesones. Jon trago en seco,disgustado de lo que estaba viendo y de la situación en la que se encontraba.El energúmeno esosi estaba recostado en la alfombra de la sala,su camisa estaba abierta y el bulto entre sus piernas estaba en completa evidencia dentro sus pantalones de mezclilla verdes. Quien mierda usa pantalones jeans verdes a los 20 años??...

-''Jon ''-Llamo nerviosa la chica mientras se acomodaba lo más discreta posible.

Jon..Jon..Jon está furioso y picado..

El debería ser él el hombre recostado sobre su alfombra,excitado y medio desnudo.él debería ser quien la ha puesto cachonda ,quien le acaricia los senos hasta poner sus picos tan duros que le dolieran con solo mirarlos....él...él..él....solo él tenía que ser ese hombre que le diera placer y noches de amor...

-"Lo siento, no quise interrumpir nada-"respondió a regañadientes.Noto como la salamandra lo miraba despectivamente .Dany por su parte,estaba evidentemente avergonzada,se veía tan bonita e inocente...y caliente!.... _Vamos chico,no ahora!. -''_ Gray...Gray me pidió que trajera esto...es para Missy."-dijo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

Dany tomó la bolsa de papel y pudo ver cómo cerró los ojos apenas llegó el exquisito aroma a sus narices...-"Pentoshi"- dijo distraída. A Jon le pareció un gesto tan sensual que tuvo ganas de acorralarla contra la mesa y sin importar quien estuviera presente,besarle con toda el amor que había acumulado dentro de su corazón.... ' _Jódete,tripar'-pensó_

Respiro hondo y le sonrió a la chica.-'' Bueno,entonces.....que tengas una buena noche,Dany......Nos vemos por allí"- se despidió sin dar chance a que ella respondiera y salió corriendo a toda prisa del edificio.Cuando estuvo al seguro dentro de su auto,sintió los ojos arder y las lágrimas cayeron pesadas y amargas por primera vez en su vida.

Por muchas noches,en completa soledad trato de entender el porqué de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Había pensado en cómo sus ardientes deseos ya no eran solo carnales,él no ansiaba sólo el recibir placer y saciar sus necesidades físicas, deseaba hacerla feliz,satisfacer cada exigencia que ella tuviera,física,emotiva,sentimental. Jon la amaba,no lo negaría mas.No después del desafortunado episodio en su departamento.Verla en una situación tan íntima con otra persona que no fuera él,lo hizo sentir tan mal,tan triste,furioso,deprimido.Quería entrar y romperle la cara al tipo ese.Como se atrevía a tocarla,a ponerla en una situación tan vergonzosa?...se sintió un completo imbécil al pensar que tenía algún derecho sobre su Dany...ella no era nada para Jon,ella era la chica de ese asno Ghiscaro..Y él era después de todo su amigo con el que salían a pasear o cenar junto a otras 10 personas los fines de semana,nada más.

Se encontró ahogando sus penas hasta altas horas de la noche en el pub frente a su casa...'Has perdido la magia de tu varita ,Nieve'-empezó a pitorrearse Edd,el propietario del local -'Lo llevas fatal,ehh?!... y si tu estas jodido imagina el resto de nosotros!....nunca tendremos oportunidad '-exclamó con su fantástico carisma y sentido del humor.....

Se sintió enfermo cuando regreso a casa.estuvo por más de una hora abrazado al retrete vomitando toda su angustia.Esa noche había llorado de impotenza hasta quedarse dormido.tuvo pesadillas por más de una quincena preocupando seriamente a sus compañeros de piso.Comió a mala pena y solo porque Grenn lo obligaba a hacerlo .Sam había convencido a su profesor de urbanística a darle una pròrroga para poder terminar su proyecto,y Gray le había dado la reprimenda de su vida.

Era oficial...Jon Snow estaba enamorado hasta la médula.

🍃🍃🍃

La fin del verano estaba a las puertas.Un nuevo año escolar estaba por iniciar y los pronósticos parecían ser favorables. Almenos eso era lo que la mayor parte de sus amigos continuaba a repetir,sobre todo,después de que Dickon logrará finalmente aprobar su examen de grado y titularse graduarse como abogado. Sam estaba muy contento por su hermano,tan contento que un buen día llegó a casa e informo que estaba pensando en pedirle a Gilly matrimonio.Recuerda perfectamente la cara seria de Gray,la mirada orgullosa de Grenn y la mueca horrorizada de Robb,Jon por su parte no se había sorprendido a tal noticia,no porque lo supiera con anticipación,sino porque desde que Sam y Gilly se juntaron,fue evidente que nunca se separarian.Estaba felíz por su amigo apesar de su propia miseria.No le importaba si Robb continuaba a decir que su situación era peor ya que Dickon regresaría a el Dominio y quién sabe cuando podrían verse denuevo.Jon nunca entendió la relación ortodoxa que tenía su primo,con el mayor de los hermanos Tarly y la Rosa de alto jardín.sabía que Robb tenía un pie en cada zapato y le gustaba la almeja y el chorizo por igual,pero jamás pensó que estaría tan agobiado por perder a su cuarto de corazón.

Jon suspiró,como solía hacer en los últimos tiempos .Habia encontrado a Dany en un par de ocaciones luego de decidir,mas bien,de ser arrastrado fuera de casa por Grenn y Sam y volver a la vida real y finalmente ocuparse de sus tareas.Recuerdo que en las dos ocaciones que la vio,ella estaba sola,la primera vez,estaba entrando a la biblioteca y la segunda,mientras salía del laboratorio de su facultad.Cada día la encontraba mas hermosa si era posible,tenía ganas de acercarse,hablarle,abrazarla y quedarse así para siempre.Era un cobarde,no se atrevía a mirarla por mas de un segundo.Se sentía inseguro y tonto.Nunca había quería tanto a otra persona como estaba queriendo a Dany y sabia que ese sentimiento solo podía seguir creciendo.Era ridículo...

🍃🍃🍃

Jon sentía que no se merecía los amigos que tenía .Ellos habían descubierto de alguna manera lo que le estaba pasando,no que Jon hubiera hecho de su situación un secreto de estado.Estaba seguro que sus compañeros de piso y novias habrían escuchado sus gritos por la noche,si fueron atentos,seguramente entendieron la única palabra que solía decir entre gemidos .. _'Dany'_ ...

Prácticamente lo habían interrogado como si fuera un criminal por más de media hora haciéndolo confesar cada cosa.Satisfechos con sus respuestas,Grenn,Yara,Marge y Robb se pusieron a trabajar en un plan para juntarlos a él y Dany de una vez por todas.

🍃🍃🍃

La terraza estaba iluminada con linternas de vidrio en cada rincón,la larga mesa estaba decorada con violetas azules y girasoles y el delicioso aroma de la carne asada invadía todo el lugar. El atardecer regalaba preciosos destellos de luz dorada y naranja-rojiza,el aire se sentía todavía un poco cálido. Jon vio eso como un buen presagio,hace mucho que no se sentía tan optimista.Todo a su alrededor lo confortaba .Missy había aceptado de buena gana prestar su casa a Sam para que pudiera hacer su romántica propuesta,naturalmente la chica no se había tragado todo el cuento,Jon lo supo,porque cada vez que se topaba con la mirada de Missandei ello lo observaba con curiosidad y eso lo ponía en crisis.

Esperanzado se apresuró a tomar el puesto frente a Dany,quien lucía hermosa con su trenza ,sus camiseta blanca y sus jeans desgastados.No existía nada ni nadie a su alrededor,estaba perdido en sus fantasías,planificando su siguiente paso.El hechizo se rompió cuando la voz repugnante de la comadreja de Ixar llegó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dany para luego sentarse a su lado. Jon sintió su sangre hervir y podía asegurar que si abría la boca saldría veneno de ella. Missy toco su hombro disimuladamente,comprendiendo su frustacion. Se dio cuenta que algunos de sus amigos lo miraban inquietos.

-"Porque mierda esa iguana estaba aquí **?** "- Le pregunto a Robb que estaba sentado junto a él.

-"No lo sé,lo habrá invitado Dany"-respondió indiferente.

Jon tuvo que aguantar las ganas de levantarse,acercarse a ese tipejo y darle dos tortas en la cara. Robb de alguna forma pareció adivinar sus intenciones.' _Si haces eso el que va a quedar como villano ante los ojos de Dany eres tú y no él'_ -le dijo. Marge se sentó entre ellos y como un secreto indecible,les confesó la verdadera razón de la presencia del lagarto. _'Dany lo está terminando'_.Cuatro palabras que sonaron como la más dulce melodía en los oídos de Jon. Volvió su mirada en busca de la pareja que en algún momento había desaparecido dentro del departamento.

Pocos minutos más tarde,Hizdahr zo Loraq se marchó gruñendo y con una cara oscura e imprecando maldiciones .Jon no pudo evitar sentirse en armonía con el entero cosmo y por las miradas cómplices de sus amigos se sintió más seguro aún... se sintió un Rey.

🍃🍃🍃

Dany estaba barriendo la terraza,acompañada solo por la música que sonaba a la radio .Después de su ruptura con el mandril ese,su luz se había como apagado haciendo que las entrañas de Jon se revolvieran.No creía justo que una chica como ella pudiera sentirse mal por deshacerse de un tipejo como aquel .Jon había llegado a la conclusión de que aquel muchacho no era bueno para su Dany,Lo supo mucho antes de enterarse que la familia Zo Loraq era de mala calaña y Hibard estaba siguiendo los ejemplares pasos paternos.Ahora podría restregarles en la cara a Robb y Sam que el aveces si sabe algo.!

La delicada voz de Dany lo trajo de regreso a la realidad,Las notas de una canción folclórica resonaba en el aire,sus palabra en un idioma incomprensible para él parecían dulces y amargas al mismo tiempo,Dany cantaba cada palabra con un sutil hilo de voz. Jon estaba nuevamente hechizado por ella;Mientras caminaba a su encuentro mil pensamientos le estaban atacando la cabeza....

" Dany no es una cogida rápida...

...Dany no es un simple cachondeo..

...Dany es......

Dany es el amor de mi vida......Te amo.." - reflexiono en un torbellino de pasión y sin darse cuenta estaba parado frente a ella.

-'¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó sobrado. Ella lo miró de reojo y desafiante le sonrió pero no dijo nada. Jon se quedó picado.Le arrebató la escoba de las manos y con una cómica reverencia en viejo estilo le pidió un baile.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono.Ella era como un imán que lo atraía mas y mas si eso era posible.Sus pasos parecía estar coordinados en una mística coreografía .Eran solo Jon y Dany. Era el momento que él tanto había anhelado por meses.ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos y que los planetas parecían haberse alinea en su favor. Vio el fuego encenderse en los ojos de Dany y él se sintió como hielo derritiendo bajo su toque. dentro de el.Se sentía feliz.Se sentía completo. Quería que el momento durara para siempre.

La canción acabó y una serie de aplausos los sacaron de su ensoñación. Dany tenía una mirada indescifrable,sus manos estaban frías y sudadas,se preocupó por un momento temiendo que estuviera enferma. Ella le regaló una espléndida sonrisa.Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir sus exhalaciones sobre sus barbilla.Estuvo a punto de besarla .Juraría que ella también lo deseaba. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar ese paso,ninguno de los dos quería alejarse, tan cercanos y tan distantes a la vez.

-"Gracias por el baile "- dijo tímidamente;luego se dio media vuelta y entró al departamento,desapareciendo de su vista.

Jon se maldijo por toda la noche y los siguientes días,por no haber hecho más,por no haberla besado,por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Se preguntó preocupado _'si acaso había perdido su oportunidad''._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Todo o Nada" dijo y con eso salio corriendo de la cabaña...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente hermosa💁♀️....
> 
> Mil gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia.Me da mucha ilusión ver como los hits aumentan poco a poco.
> 
> Este capitulo esta narrado en tercera persona ya que es un PoV simultaneo entre Jon y Dany (comparten las mismas condiciones y circuntancias😏).A diferencia del anterior,que fue contado exclusivamente por Jon😓.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.hágame saberlo con sus comentarios y si les apetece denle kudos.
> 
> Hasta pronto.

_ Verano 2015 _

  
  


 **D** 

Continuaba a preguntarse como había terminado en aquella situación?.Cada fin de semana solía despertarse antes de las 09:00 a.m y levantarse de la cama antes de las 11 de la mañana para luego salir al bar de la esquina de su edificio y disfrutar del fantástico menú brunch por solo £13. Ese era su fin de semana perfecto;pero este se había convertido en una especie de tortura medieval,su cuerpo no estaba echo para ese tipo de actividades física,mucho menos su psique. Cuando Missandei y Gray propusieron celebrar la fin de los exámenes Daenerys se imagino una noche brava,saltando de club en club hasta que los echaran de alguno de ellos,vagar por la bahía y terminar durmiendo en una de las ensenadas para luego ser despertados por algún policía al cual habrían rogado de no multarlos por ocupación impropia del suelo publico; se marcharían a desayunar a hot pies café,volvería a casa,llenaría la bañera de burbujas y luego se metería en su cama hasta el día siguiente lista a enfrentar una nueva semana.

En vez,estaba llena de lodo hasta las rodillas,el cabello disparado a por todos lados gracias a la humedad del bosque,la piel pegajosa y lo peor de todo.....Jon Snow que caminaba a su lado _.La estaba volviendo loca!_

'Carajo a ustedes' impreco fulminando con la mirada a Missandei y Gray que caminaban tranquilamente delante de ellos. Con el rabillo del ojo,de tanto en tanto miraba a Jon quien a diferencia de ella estaba entusiasmado con la excursión. Al parecer,el chico era amante de la vida al aire libre,era un excursionista experto;Gilly le había contado que durante los anos de la secundaria,junto a Sam,Grenn y Pypar habían formado parte de un grupo juvenil ambientalista y se hacían llamar *los guardianes de la noche* cosa a la que Dany no encontraba sentido ya que por lo que Gilly le contaba se reunían durante el días cada fin de semana.En fin;a Daenerys le interesaba poco las actividades adoscenciales de Jon. "Y allí lo tienen amigos"- exclamó Gray indicando una colina bastante empinada . _'Que demonios pretende'_

-" Yo iré primero y atare la cuerda al árbol en la cima,luego uno a la vez sube..p.."

-"Subir?!.. un coño!!!"- chillo Margery

-"Vamos Marge,no seas floja,es fácil"- animó Missy - "no es tan alto como parece"

-”Que no vengo,he dicho”

-”Como si no te encatara hacerlo”- enfatizo Robb mofandose de su chica.

-”jodete”- se quejo Marge

-” Mas tarde amor”- se burlo el joven lobo dandole una nalgada .

-"Acabaron con eso”- pregunto aburrido Gray quien esperaba en la cima de la colina-”Veran,valdrá la pena"

"Espero que alguien se decida a subir antes de navidad...ya tengo hambre! "-se quejo Asha pasando por delante del grupo y subiendo agilmente por la cuerda haciendo que el resto de chicas tomara valor y empezaran a subir uno a la vez.

-" Es tu turno"- el aliento cálido sobre su nuca le hizo erizar la piel, Jon estaba parado a espaldas de Dany,cerca,demasiado cerca,como aquella noche cuando bailaron en su terraza. Podía sentir su solido cuerpo,su respiración,su calor,no que hubiera olvidado aquellos detalles.Se le habian grabado a fuego en su mente,en su cuerpo,en su olfato.

-" Si,voy.."-respondió con un hilo de voz,no sabia porque estaba conteniendo el aire,sentí que si lo soltaba se caería al suelo y se convertiría en fango debajo de los zapatos de Jon. Las ultimas cinco semanas las cosas entre ellos se habían puesto raras desde la noche del bbq en su casa. _'Que había cambiado ahora?'_.

Atemorizada,se había aislado en si misma y alejado de todo y todos por casi una quincena,no quería verlo,ni escuchar nominarlo.Su nombre se habia convertido en un sinonimo de perligro para ella,y esa era la unica solucion que encontro para mantenerse a salvo.

Lo extrañaba mas de lo que esperaba ...Eso la asusto aun mas.

Daenerys continuaba a darle vueltas al asunto,ella estaba consiente de su atracción por Jon,necesitaba toda su buena voluntad para no saltar encima,besarle,arrancarle la ropa y hacerle todas las cosas indecibles que había fantaseado y que solo en sus sueños mas oscuros podía realizar. Ahora El había empezado a hablar con ella,solo con ella,le había enviado algunos mensajes de texto a su numero telefónico personal saludándola o dándole las buenas noches,hasta que una semana atrás la llamo al teléfono entablando una torpe conversación;Y las veces que lo pillo mirándola y lamiéndose los labios.. _Dioses!._..

_' Que esta pasando'_

Daenerys había desea que Jon se fijara en ella y la ilusion de que sus suplicas hayan sido escuchadas la hacia sentir eufórica. El problema era que no sabia como manejarlo.¿Si esta mal interpretando las cosas?. El hormigeo en su vientre la hizo volver a la realidad,Jon tenia una mano apoyada sobre su espalda dando suaves masajes de arriba hacia abajo,nuevamente Dany sintió las piernas fallarle,durante toda la excursión ,cada vez que un camino se mostraba dificultoso él la ayudaba dándole la mano o estrechándola entre sus brazos,y cada vez que eso sucedía ella tenia que respirar profundamente para no perder el sentido.

_'Que esta pasando?'_

Empezó a subir por la colina sintiendo la penetrante mirado de Jon desde abajo;sintió su piel arder,y no era por la fatiga de la escalada,cuando llego a la cima de la colina rápidamente se giro y vio como Jon la seguía mirando con ojos oscuros y los labios entre abiertos. Impulsivamente se alejo de su campo visivo y se reunió con el resto de las chicas.El camino fue mas fácil desde allí,era plano y mas seco.

-"Se los dije...valdría la pena"- exclamo Gray,llamando la atención del grupo.Todos susultaron al ver el magnifico paisaje que les rodeaba,un hermoso lago al centro de las montañas con su picos nevados, _'si valió la pena'_ ,se dijo a si misma.Por algunos minutos se concedió el lujo de poner su mente totalmente en blanco,respirar normalmente y sentirse libre y en paz con el mundo entero...por pocos minutos...

  
  


❄ **J** ❄

Jon estaba sentado con su segunda botella de cerveza media vacía en la mano.Esa mañana cuando se despertó toda sus certezas se habían ido a la mierda.Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió sugerir a Gray ir de excursión después de los exámenes y que seria divertido involucrar al resto de los chicos,En lo mas profundo de su corazón espero que todos recharan la idea,pero para su ( _mala_ )suerte todos estaban bien dispuestos a pasar un fin de semana haciendo ssenderismo por los bosques y montañas de los lobos. Habia sido un arrebato descabellado,impulsado de un inexplicable deseo de crear una excusa para poder estar mas tiempo cerca de una cierta chica,como si tuviera que arquitectar artimañas para verla o hablarle.Cayo en cuenta que lamentablemente inventar excusas era el unico medio que poseia entre sus manos para volver a pasar del tiempo junto a ella.Desde la noche del bbq,algo entre ellos había cambiado y era un cambio bueno,estaba seguro. Entonces,¿por que ella había desaparecido por 432 horas,osea 18 dias desde aquella noche?

La nueva costrumbre de pasar las noches en vela no estaba ayudando a Jon.Dormir,se había vuelto una actividad muy difícil e inquieto de llevar a cabo.Nunca en su vida,ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente se había masturbado tanto pensando en una chica,;cada parte de ella se había grabado en su cerebro con fuego ,cada parte de su cuerpo lo ponía cachondo,cada letra de su nombre lo hacia querer ir a buscarla,tomarla en todas las formas posibles. Se despertaba exhausto,y apenas de estar despierto seguía soñando con Dany dormida en la bañera,Dany preparando el té, Dany bailando con èl...Dany..Dany..Dany un millón de veces.

_' Que estaba pasando'_

Nunca en antes había tenido dificultad a relacionarse con las mujeres,siempre fue brillante en eso,siempre logro su objetivo sin esfuerzo alguno.Entonces, porque con Daenerys era diferente,porque enviarle un mensaje de texto parecía una misión suicidad?... La deseaba con todo su ser y eso lo asustaba,jamas había sentido esos impulsos,jamas había tenido que inventar planes para estar cerca de una chica que le gustara... _'Era amor?....No!,Era carnal....solo buen sexo con una chica bonita y adiós...eso era todo_ ',pensó sin creérselo.

Ahora estaban a pocos pasos de distancia,en medio de la nada,sucios de lodo,cansados y medio borrachos.....y ella,ella era mas hermosa que nunca como si eso fuera posible...para Dany lo era.Durante días se interrogo que había cambiado ,porque ahora la miraba con otros ojos, ojos de lujuria y pasión. _'Tan ciego estaba que no la noto antes?',_ Claro que no.Sabia cuando una mujer lo deseaba, y Dany lo miraba con ojos soñadores y hambrientos.Cada vez que se acercaba a ella la sentía temblar; aveces parecía que estaba por caerse y que contenía la respiracion. Si ella lo quería ¿porque no se lo decía,porque no aprovecho aquella noche en su departamento..porque..?.

-"¡Jon!"

Sam le hacia señas desde su puesto para que se acercara a la fogata,Grenn y Missy estaban cantando y contando chistes.La vista de Jon vago por un tiempo,el destello plateado que se movía hacia el bosque capturo su atención .Dejo la botella vacía a un lado y como un lobo asechando su presa la siguio.

Con cuidado y silencioso,parecia un fantasma,ocultandose en la oscuridad. Temía ser descubierto,pero tambien,quería que ella lo descubriera;temía no poder controlarse,pero tambien,quería perder el control....¿que estaba haciendo?' se pregunto. Se dio cuenta del porque Dany se había alejado del grupo,necesitaba privacidad para hacer sus necesidades,sintió vergüenza y a la vez una distorsionada excitación mientras escuchaba el choro de pipí chocar en el terreno.

'Que esta pasando?'

Siempre silenciosamente volvió con el resto del grupo,devolviendo a Dany la privacidad violada. Después de unos minutos la vio regresando y tomando su lugar entre Margery y Asha;tenia el cabello suelto,como aquella noche en su departamento;como todos los demás,se había cambiado la ropa húmeda y enlodada,llevaba pantalones de chándal negros y una sudadera gris de la universidad,era impresionante hasta en fachas. Jon se movió inquieto en su asiento,un hormigo inapropiado comenzó a sentirse en sus parte bajas,en su mente se repetía que debería dejar de mirarla pero sus ojos automáticamente la buscaban,estaba fuera de su control.

  
  


 **D** 

La mañana era fresca y brillante,el clima les había dado tregua y el sol calentaba el aire y secaba la tierra haciendo que el camino fuera menos fatigoso y lúgubre. El plan del día era seguir por el bosque de lobos,seguir por el sendero de los Dioses,tomar el auto,conducir hasta Winterfell donde les esperaba una cena a base de carne asada y camas perfumadas en la casa de la familia Stark..

_'La familia de Jon!'_

La sola idea de estar en ese lugar la volvía loca. Verìa el lugar donde él habia crecido,dormirían bajo el mismo techo,aunque si no era la primera vez después de todo;y conocería a su familia,mejor dicho al resto de su familia,ya conocía a Robb y Sansa,pero sus tíos y su madre era otra cosa...Dioses..como podía ser tan tonta y aceptar un plan tan estúpido. como se habia metido en este lio.Era suficiente haber pasado 48 horas con él,haber sentido su vida ir y venir cada vez que la miraba,la tocaba,le hablaba...claro que no era suficiente,ella quería mas..mucho mas, Pero no en casa de su familia, ' _jamas!,no era una desvergonzada'_.Se prometió comportarse y controlarse,no podía quedar mal con las matriarcas del clan Stark,nunca se sabe lo que el futuro tiene reservado.. _'vamos Daenerys,frena ciertas ideas...mejor no pienses !'_

Caminaron por los estrechos y largos senderos atraves del bosque,era el hermoso,relajante,hasta un cierto punto. Jon la seguía de cerca como el día anterior. Estaba un poco decepcionada,esperaba que durante la noche mientras cenaban se acercara a ella,en vez,estuvo distante,mirándola todo el tiempo. Cuando se decidió a tomar el toro por los cuernos,se levanto de su asiento y mientras se dirigia a su encuentro,le vinieron ganas de orinar.Se maldijo a si misma,pues sabia que no era biológico mas bien si psicológico.

Estaba nerviosa,asustada,quien sabe que,solo sabia que tenia que hacer algo y aclarar los nudos dentro su cabeza,pero como siempre sus ideas y pensamientos se quedaron en nada.

Esa mañana habían intercambiado pocas palabras,Jon estaba serio.llevaba el cabello atado con un media coleta,sus músculos estaban bien expuestos en una camiseta blanca de algodón ligero y unos pantalones de trekking grises.Guapo era un eufemismo.él era un Dios y ella solo quería adorarlo.

_'Que esta pasando?'_

Daenerys estaba aturdida,la paz que había logrado se esfumo como humo al viento.Caminaba siguiendo al grupo como una autónoma perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se detuvieron para comer el almuerzo,Dany sentía que sus entrañas se enrollaban y que la bilis le estaba por salir de la boca.Con discreción se metió entre los arboles buscando un lugar donde nadie pudiera verla o escucharla arrojando el contenido de su estomago.Llego a un claro y sin mas,expulso toda su opresión.

Pasos se escucharon no muy lejos,se limpio como pudo.cuando levanto la vista vio a Jon parado a su lado,tenia el ceno fruncido.

-"¿Qué tienes...estas enferma?'-pregunto preocupado. Dany se apoyo al árbol delante de ella y se levanto despacio. Jon le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto.empezaron a caminar lentamente,Daenerys podía sentir su mirada sobre ella haciendo que sus tripas se volvieran a revolver,se aferro mas fuerte a su brazo sintiendo las piernas le fallar,Jon la agarro al vuelo de la cintura y la apretó a su propio cuerpo regalandole estabilidad.Se quedaron quietos por un rato sin decir o hacer algo.Ella levanto sus ojos mirando a cualquier parte menos a Jon. Estaba tan avergonzada y confundida,que no sabia como comportarse.

-"Estas bien'_ dijo él rompiendo el hielo .Dany asintió e insegura se alejo de él arrepintiéndose enseguida. Extrañaba sus brazos,su calor;su aliento sobre su rostro.él era adictivo,él sería su perdición.

-"Mierda,estamos iendo de la parte equivocada"- dijo Jon preocupado.-"volvamos por donde vinimos"Sugirió.

Llegaron a un claro pero no era el mismo de antes, una vieja cabaña dominaba el paisaje.Estaba hecha de piedra a la base y madera en la parte superior;enormes ventanales;un gracioso porticado y una original puerta roja en su entrada. La curiosidad de Daenerys fue mas fuerte que su malestar,y se dirigió hacia el lugar bajo la mirada enojada de Jon.

Acarició la puerta con los dedos,casi con miedo de romperla. Apesar que la empujo con cuidado no logro atenuar el fuerte chillido de las bisagras oxidadas,una fuerte emoción invadió su cuerpo al dar el primer paso al interno de la cabaña,definitivamente había visto días mejores.Era un espacio amplio,con pisos de madera oscura;al centro se reproponian las misma arcadas que enmarcaban las ventanas externas;el techo estaba adornado con través de madera de cedro y el lo que seguramente una vez fue la cocina había una magnifica chimenea de ladrillos rojos.En la cabeza de Daenerys ya podia ver la casa terminada y decorada a su gusto.Quizás si Jon podría aconsejarla,si el tambien podia ver el potencial del lugar.Quizás si le gustaría compartirlo con ella algún día.Notó que Jon la había alcanzado y se giro para verlo.Tenia una expresion seria.Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar,parecia aburrido.

-"Es un lugar hermoso"- lanzo Dany tratando de apaciguar los humores.

-"Una barraca vieja!?-siseo desinteresado

-"No es una barraca,es solo una vieja cabaña abandonada” sostuvo Dany y luego continuo.-”Para ser un futuro arquitecto careces de imaginación....observa con atención a tu alrededor,visualiza en lo que podría convertirse este lugar... podría transformar algo especial...en algo hermoso”.

  
  


❄ **J** ❄

Si,podría ser hermoso....

Podría ser Hermoso si no estuviéramos perdidos en medio de un bosque,sin cobertura internet,sin comida y agua. _'Que carajo le pasa a esta chica!_.

-"Tenemos que regresar con los demás lo mas pronto posible."

-" Claro, por supuesto....."

-"Que tiene de especial este lugar?

-"Nada...no todavía....es solo que .....me recuerda; la puerta me recuerda mi casa de infancia,no es común ver puertas rojas sobre todo al norte de westeros,aquí es todo gris ,azul..negro.......Lo siento,no quiero ofender a n...

-" No me ofendes....es cierto,la mayor parte de los norteños no tienen mucha originalidad cuando se trata de elegir colores...."

-Digamos que son tradicionales!...."habló sonriendo.

-"Puede que sea eso,pero la verdad es son tacaños.Suelen ir por la solucion mas económica y limitarse a cubrir los danos mas evidentes,mientras por debajo las cosas se podrian estar pudriendo"-termino riendose como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

Daenerys se quedo quieta mirando de arriba hacia abajo atonita.La cara de circunstancias que tenia Jon era todo un poema.La chica,no pudo resistir y reventó en una descarada carcajada..

-"Oh Dioses !..Jon Snow que hace una chiste.....están llegando los otros y el mundo se acabara!"- parloteo riendo...Jon no pudo resistirlo y se unió a ella en su diversión.Dany era radiante y él un tonto cobarde porque a la única cosa que pensaba era en hacerla reir de esa manera mientras la follaba duro. _'maníaco,eso es lo que era,un maníaco'._

-" No era un chiste."- verbalizò tratando de ser serio y fallando miserablemente. Daenerys se le acerco.El perfume de rosas que ella desprendiera era intoxicante y exquisito.¿Como era posible que oliera tan bien sin haberse bañado en 48 horas?'

-"Vamos...busquemos a nuestros amigos antes que llamen a la guardia nacional"-dijo mientras metía uno de su mechón plateado suelto detrás de su oreja. Jon la miro fascinado y sin saber darse cuenta,le estaba estrechando la mano.Sintió que se le secaba la garganta y el sangre abandonaba su cerebro;de repente le falto el aire.Daenerys lo estaba sofocando con un dulce beso,ella estaba sobre él con las manos apoyadas en su pecho;automáticamente Jon la sujetò de la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo.La confusión y excitación invadían sus sentidos, se dejo llevar por las emociones del momento,le devolvió el beso con fogosidad.No le importaba ahogarse,solo quería beber de sus labios.si tenia que morir pues bien morirá en por un beso suyo. Sin prisa,Sin ojos indiscretos,eran solo ellos dos,era su momento.

Jon sintió su ferviente deseo acompañado por esa sensación de miedo e incertidumbre que lo desconcertaba.Se aparto de ella con un poco brusco.Ella resollaba aceleradamente mirándolo perpleja.Apesar de la situacion,Jon solo podia ver lo preciosa que tambien lucia en ese estado de confusion;sus ojos brillaban como dos saetas,las mejillas sonrojadas,sus labios estaban hinchados. _'Si!..a veces los Dioses son perversos'_ pensó Jon. Necesitò de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a sus mas bajos instintos y tomar a esa mujer y reclamarla como suya;hacerla gritar de placer y dolor hasta consumirla.

-"Yo.. perdóname..no ..lo siento"-dijo mortificada. Jon estaba paralizado viéndola,no entendía porque la situación improvisamente parecía tan equivocada. Dany camino rápidamente hacia la puerta,antes de abrirla se debuto y sin girarse dijo -"Todo o Nada" y con eso salio corriendo de la cabaña, dejando a Jon abrumado con sus palabras.

  
  
  



	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja caer la mascara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un hombre camina sobre la cuerda floja cuando sus sentimientos salen a flote y no puede esconderse mas detrás de una mascara.
> 
> un hombre se sincera y trata de ayudar a su amigo para que no se ahogue en sus temores .
> 
> Dos amigos enfrentan un dialogo bastante entretenido.
> 
> disfrutad.

<https://youtu.be/vLShw9LjrFc>

_"Tan harto de este aire desolado_

_parece que es un desperdicio de aliento_

_tanto que necesito decir_

_tanto que necesito sacar de mi pecho.."_

_*** * * *** _

_Otoño 2015_

\- ¡Qué carajo fue eso!?- pregunto nervioso.

\- Sal de aquí pendejo!-gritó

\- Te espero en la sala.....apúrate con eso – señaló con tono asqueado refiriéndose a la mano llena de jabón que el otro hombre tenía sobre su polla erecta. _'Que mierda.'_

Veinte minutos después, Jon salió del baño vestido con su chándal negro. Miró con molestia a su amigo quien levanto la vista cuando sintió su presencia en la sala de estar. Sam frunció el ceño apenas intercambiaron miradas, pero el recién llegado no se mostró afectado y siguió su camino hacia la cocina donde se refugió por breves minutos. Antes de regresar a la sala, tomó un par de cervezas de la nevera y le ofreció una de las bebidas al otro. Un silencio incomodo se creó en el lugar.

Sam apoyó una mano sobre su frente y empezó a sacudir su cabeza -Ok, charlemos amigo!''- Dijo nervioso. -¿Qué fue eso?- volvió a preguntar.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba en su mente una respuesta sensata a la pregunta de su amigo. -"No lo sé.....tal vez estupidez.....no sabría darle un nombre a.. -volvió a suspirar.- Oh si! podría ser una demostración gratuita de como perder solo la dignidad sin morir en el intento- dijo sarcástico.

\- ¡Enamorado !- exultó serio Sam. Jon contuvo el aire por un tiempo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y su puño derecho apretado con tal fuerza de ponerse blanco .Cuando dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones se tiró para atrás sobre el espaldar del sillón con los brazos extendidos perezosamente a cada lado de su cuerpo y la mirada perdida hacia el techo.

\- Maldición Jon, ¿porqué? ,porqué en ese momento de todos los que podías elegir?. Sabes las consecuencias que...

-Crees que no lo sé- ladró interrumpiendo a su amigo. - Crees que no lo sé – Volvió a repetir. - Dany....Dioses, tenias que haberla visto, estaba furiosa....me quería quemar vivo - Decía mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro.- ¡QUE LOS OTROS ME LLEVEN!- Gritó tirando la botella casi vacía contra la pared. -No sé cómo controlarlo.

Sam lo miró con asombro y preocupación, Nunca, en todos los años que conoce a Jon lo había visto en ese estado. Su intuición fue certera. En las últimas semana se estaba comportando de modo extraño. Lo había visto ir y venir de la biblioteca y en cercanías de los laboratorios de química, Gilly le había contado de haber pillado al hombre varias veces en la cafetería frente a su departamento, siempre en la misma mesa, aquella que mira directamente a la ventana de uno de los dormitorios, y que de reciente, a Daenerys le estaban llegando "misteriosas" notas firmadas por un cierto "J" debajo de la puerta de casa.

Sintió empatía por su amigo, El tampoco había sido el mas brillante al momento de cortejar a la que ahora es su novia. Pero él era Samwell " sonrojo fácil" Tarly, mientras El era Jon "el lobo blanco" Snow .Se rio de sus pensamientos. Jon lo miró interrogante y un poco ofendido.

-Lo siento- Dijo tartamudeando.-Estaba recordando cuando vi a Gilly por primera vez, cuando comprendí que nutria sentimientos románticos por ella y de todas las tonterías que hice para llamar su atención hasta que finalmente tome valor y me declare.....Por los cielos, eso salió tan horrible, tan bochornoso..no había planeado echarme a llorar...pero bueno.. ya sabes....al final salió todo bien.

La mirada de Jon cambio ,era entre lo asqueado y divertido.- Si, eso fue horrible...gritarle que su escote era el mas lindo de todo el campus con un Hot pie burger en su hora de punta, no es muy distinto a lo mio...no fue la cosa más romántica de decir durante una declaración... - se burló, finalmente sonriendo.

Sam se puso rojo y sonrió avergonzado.-Entrar a un auditorio al completo e Interrumpir una lección de manera tan grosera y ruidosa como lo hiciste tú tampoco!-se burló.-Tuviste suerte en encontrarte a Wolkan y no otro profesor....El tipo se lo ha tomado bien, continúa a preguntar si todavía haces parte del mundo de los vivos....

-Almenos alguien recuerda mi Azaña heroica con alegría y cariño..... todavía no se que bicho me picó – dijo distraído

-Ahora sabemos porque nuestra amistad es verdadera y duradera......Somos patéticos cuando se trata de amor ,un desastre...

-Amor!! ..yo nunca he hablado de amor- Dijo Jon apresuradamente nervioso.

-Deja caer la máscara de chico rudo- Le dijo con tono adusto.- Te he visto salir con muchas chicas en pasado y las dos relaciones más o menos duraderas que has tenido han sido con tu mano izquierda y con la tal Janys.

-Jenny no era mi novia- dijo seco.

-Ah,cierto!...recuerdo...la presa fácil... la llamabas solamente cuando estabas cachondo y no tenias tiempo para salir de cacería..

Jon bufo fastidiado. -¿Como se maneja esto Sam? ¿Cómo conseguiste estar lejos de Gilly antes de estar juntos?

-No lo sé

\- Qué???

\- Que no lo sé. ,nunca fue difícil y al mismo tiempo es tan simple. Todo se fue desarrollando espontáneamente. No te negare, estaba aterrorizado a que ella me rechazara, a descubrir que todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros era solo fruto de mi imaginación, pero luego, bebí tres tragos de tequila y decidí no esconderme más debajo de mis miedos y abrirle mi corazón ,saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, en ese momento entendí que no era solo atracción o un simple enamoramiento o algo pasajero...ella me completa...Si es cursi, pero en serio, Gil es mi otra mitad, y Tu Jon, sientes muchas cosas por Dany, no la quieres solo para tirarte un buen polvo...es más que eso y es por esa razón estás tan asustado.

La mirada de Jon era la misma de un niño atrapado haciendo travesuras. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan hundido, tan vulnerable, tan desesperado. Analizó cada palabra de su amigo y cayó en que cada una de ellas eran ciertas. Nadie sano de mente o sin una buena razón se reduce a su estado de ánimo actual, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacer una cosa tan tonta como la que había hecho días atrás. El simple recuerdo de la expresión en la cara de Dany cuando lo vio, esa imagen nunca iba a salir de su cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaron espanto, vergüenza, furia y finalmente decepción.

_' No me esta pasando a mi ,no a mi'_

Murmuró mientras se frotaba el cabello nerviosamente .Sam lo observó con atención y espero con paciencia a que él actuara primero.

-Durante el viaje a los Bosque el mes pasado ,¿te acuerdas? .-preguntó pensativo. Sam asintió .- Desde que regresamos algo cambió en mí, en mi cabeza, todo el mundo se veía diverso, Ella, ante mis ojos era diferente.-hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos y continuo.-Paso algo en él esa cabaña en el bosque- confesó

-Algo bueno ,espero- expresó Sam positivo

\- Depende de los puntos de vista.......digamos que para mí fue una especie de revelación ,no te voy a mentir, antes, creía que mi atracción hacia ella era solo física, luego, cuando nos besamos, sentir su perfume, su calor, sentir su sabor me hizo entender..

-La besaste??-chillo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos .Jon asintió con una sonrisa engreída, y sin intención, se acaricio sus propios labios ,recordando la calidez y el dulce sabor de los labios de Dany.

-El hecho es que ha pasado más de un mes y ella en todo este tiempo me ha estado evitando.- expresó inquieto.- Cada vez que intento acercarme ella inmediatamente se va....¿Porqué hace eso ,siempre hace eso...porque ??....podría entender su comportamiento ahora, después del show que hice el otro día ,pero no en ese entonces....Es por eso que hice lo que hice... no aguante mas..." -dijo angustiado.

_'Esta es la primera vez que se enamora' ....._

\- Jon, escúchame muy bien amigo- hablo serio Sam.- No se que paso después de que tu i Dany abandonaron el auditorio, pero es ya bastante bueno que sigas vivo y completo.. porque estás entero, verdad??-preguntó asustado, Jon solo sacudió la cabeza a modo de si.- Bien!-exclamó contento.- Tienes que deshacerte de tus temores ,cualquier cosa que tu y Dany se hayan dicho después de tu espectáculo fueron palabras sin importancia, tú estabas, digamos excitado por la situación y ella estaba avergonzada y furiosa contigo en ese momento, así que ahora, tú vas a levantarte de este sillón y vas a recuperar tu cordura...par la dignidad ya es tarde.....luego vas y arreglar este desastre.-término animadamente

-Y como carajo hago eso sin que ella me mate antes- escupió enojado – Si hubieras escuchado como me hablaba, visto como me miraba, si la hubieras visto Sam... la perdí sin haberla tenido, Sin saber como es tenerla

Sam lo miró con tristeza, buscó en su mente alguna idea para ayudar a su amigo, pero todo era válido y arriesgado, pero al final de cuentas de eso se trataba el el amor, todo o nada...

-Ella no me quiere ver, lo grito tan fuerte que seguro la escucharon hasta Pentos. Ella me odia y tiene razón en hacerlo. Me porté como un engreído egoísta. Nunca me va ha perdonar- y sin más, se echó a llorar.

Los dos hombres se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. Sam tratando aliviar un poco su pena dándole algún consejo que pudiera ser útil, aún sabiendo que cualquier cosa dijera no serviría de nada, si el mismo Jon no tomaba las riendas del asunto y enfrentaba la situación.

\- Puedo hablar con Gilly, quizás ella sepa algo...

-"Lo harías?"- preguntó exaltado

-"Ssi..claro"

Pareció finalmente un poco aliviado y lentamente sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Volvió a sentarse sobre el sofá ,se veía nervioso, esperanzado ,triste. Era difícil entender que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Sam se preguntaba lo traumático que debe de ser para un tipo como Jon encontrase en una situación tan incierta.

-Gracias Sam, eres un verdadero amigo.

\- Por cierto...felicitaciones..-dijo el chico regordete

-De qué?- preguntó confundido Jon

\- Tienes una Buena polla ,estoy seguro que a Daenerys le agradara..- termino soltando una carcajada. Corrió a toda prisa hacia su habitación pero antes de ponerse al seguro un zapato le cayo en la cabeza y escucho un grito " mariposa imbécil" .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos....
> 
> En primer lugar muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y están siguiendo esta historia ,espero que después de tantos meses de ausencia sigan interesados en esta. Ha sido un periodo muy loco y estresante para mi, terminar y dar una tesis en las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos actualmente a sido todo un desafío, pero al final logre mi objetivo y eso es lo que cuenta!!
> 
> En fin...el otro obstáculo de saltar en mi camino es el que como le dije a alguien perdí la usb donde tenia los primeros 11 capítulos de esta historia ,esenciales para llegar al punto principal de todo(lo se ,debí haber hecho una copia en otro lugar).Por fortuna, he encontrado algunos apuntes, eso me esta ayudando a reescribir lo que falta ,aunque he pensado en recortar algunas cosas para llegar a lo que ya tengo escrito(son mas de 25 cap.).
> 
> Bueno..no los aburro con mas. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y perdón por los errores. Votad y comentad, saben que las sugerencias son siempre bien recibidas(tb. por privado''.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos..
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aqui,es porque se tragaron todo este delirio,lo siento les hice perder tiempo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado...  
> Por favor sean buenos,es una de mis primeras historias escritas y nunca antes publicadas en este sitio(quizas esta por otro,un poco abandonado),asi que aqui haré algunas modificaciones,rescribiré y corregiré todos los errores y espero poder actualizar con frecuencia.  
> Nuevamente gracias ....
> 
> p.d:pido humildemente disculpas por los Horrores/Errores ortograficos.


End file.
